


Park Fam Bam

by zkxxdlin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Drabbles, Family, Fluff, Humour, Kids Sekai, M/M, Parents Chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkxxdlin/pseuds/zkxxdlin
Summary: A collection of little oneshots of my favourite family (Parents!ChanBaek and Baby!SeKai), where each chapter is its own standalone story~ :) The chapters aren't necessarily in the same universe!Each story will have its own summary and specific tags in the chapter summary!





	1. "Let's Just Stop"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... This has gone on for long enough... and Chanyeol's tired.
> 
> So, so, so tired."
> 
> ✦ Married!ChanBaek, Parents!ChanBaek, Baby!Jongin  
✦ Domestic  
✦ Angst, Crack, Comedy / Humour

“Baekhyun-ah,” came the whisper. 

Forlorn,  _ begging _ almost. 

The name had been said so meticulously, each syllable emphasised thanks to the minutes, hours,  _ days _ worth of exhaustion, of tire.

Yet at the same time Baekhyun could hear the courage, the determination, the  _ effort _ the man had put into saying those three syllables; the same three syllables that were always only uttered with nothing but pure adoration and genuine love. Syllables that used to flow so naturally, slipping past lips so effortlessly, were now sounding so harsh, the name dry and rough around the edges— fatigued,  _ foreign. _

A shaky breath interrupted the silence, the cut so sudden, the sound loud, and Baekhyun could only watch as Chanyeol— his best friend, his husband, his  _ soulmate—  _ shut his eyes, bracing himself almost, before uttering his final words, before giving the  _ final blow. _

_ “... Baekhyun… let’s stop this.” _

… A swallow, a blink of eyes, before the biting of lips, and the choking of a throat.

With his hands instantly curling into fists, palms wet and skin white, Baekhyun could only hide— the front of indifference and rage that he so bravely put on now crumbling at the edges, a front that he so desperately tried to put up— a front that he so desperately  _ needed  _ to put up—  _ cracking. _ The image of confidence, of determination, of perseverance and  _ pride _ was now splintering, crackling,  _ burning. _

… Burning in the same way the backs of his eyes were.

…

…

…

… it was ironic, really.

Surrounded by nothing but ice; ice of varying degrees at that— from cool to cold to outright  _ freezing—  _ all of which hadn’t helped the lone man in any way whatsoever, that  _ couldn’t  _ help the man no matter how much they wanted to, no matter how much  _ he _ wanted them to.

… because nothing,  _ nothing,  _ could tame the flame of a burning ego. Nothing could extinguish the fire of a hurt, of an angry, of a  _ wronged _ man. Nothing could wash away the stains of ashes— the stains carved and cemented and burnt into the very soul of a man who had tried so, so,  _ so _ hard— of a man who had given up his dignity, who had sacrificed and risked and had given up his absolute  _ freedom— _

All of which were for naught.

…  _ All of which were for  _ ** _naught._ **

…

…

…

_ Nothing. _

…

…

…

“Baekhyun,  _ please—”  _ pleading, pained and wrecked, scratching against the walls of his throat, against the walls built between them. The nails— carved from exhaustion, refined with desperation, sharpened with  _ pain. _ “This— This has gone on long enough, Baekhyun-ah,  _ long enough.” _

The cry was interrupted by a hiccup, the intake of breath as sharp as was the tightening of Chanyeol’s hand around another’s sudden.

Another, smaller one.

… one much,  _ much _ smaller.

“... It’s tiring, Baek—  _ we’re _ tired.” The hold shifted into a cradle, Chanyeol’s rough palm enveloping over the tinier, lax one.

The tinier,  _ dreadfully _ lax one.

“... We’re so,  _ so tired…” _

…

…

…

“...  _ Papa…” _

With water instantly lining his waterlines, Baekhyun could only bite his lip before swiftly digging his chin into his sternum. It was a desperate attempt at— at  _ what, _ Baekhyun wasn’t sure of, because there were so many things it could be, so many things he could be trying to hide, to mask, to be deaf and to be blind to.

Was it his wavering resolve that he was trying to hide? Was it the one goal, the one  _ mission _ he had set out to complete, the one not only he himself had sacrificed for, but his family as well? Was it his goal, the one goal he had dictated to his husband, to his  _ son, _ that they should and have and  _ must _ achieve— the one he had forced his family to sacrifice so much, so so  _ so much _ for? Was it the shameful crashing of his reality, the fact that his family was begging, outright  _ begging _ for him to drop everything— everything he had spent so so  _ so long _ trying to accomplish, trying to achieve, something he was so so  _ so close _ to doing so— 

_ Just seven more days. _

_ Seven more days. _

** _Seven._ **

“—… Papa…  _ please…” _

A sob lodged itself right in his throat, ballooning,  _ choking. _

_ Pain. _

“... It’s been 21 days, Baek…  _ Twenty one days…” _

_ Just seven more days. _

_ Seven more days. _

** _Seven._ **

“... I can’t do it anymore, Baek, my body can’t— I—  _ We _ can’t do it anymore…”

“... Papa Nini can’t— _Nini_ _can’t—”_

_ Just seven more days. _

_ Seven more days. _

** _Sev—_ **

…

…

…

…  _ Seven days  _ ** _too long._ **

…

…

…

“... We miss it Baek—  _ we miss it  _ ** _so much.”_ **

A sob, a tightening of palms; firmer grips, firmer resolutions.

Determined. Resolute.  _ Pleading. _

“... So please,  _ please—  _ Let’s stop this, okay…? Let’s go back to where we were before, let’s go back to three weeks before, yeah…? Let’s stop this…  _ Let’s stop this…” _

_ “... Let’s stop being vegan.” _

…

…

…

“... Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIIIIIKE-- Nah just kidding KFJGNKJGVN also like okay before I get into my actual author's ending note, man don't come at me for veganism or anything like that aite, I have nothing against veganism (you do you, and i'll respect that). This was just an idea that came to mind as I was doing grocery shopping with my mom and she said we had to be vegetarian for a day (MAN MY REACTION WAS EMBARRASSING LMAO BYE).
> 
> Anyway, just to give you guys a little more insight / backstory for this first one, Junmyeon dared Baekhyun ("You? Going vegan? Baekhyun-ah, *laughs*, don't be ridiculous!"), and by extension the rest of his family (Husband!Chanyeol, Baby!Nini) to go vegan for a month, and we all know how much Chanyeol and Jongin love meat right (Baekhyun too), and well, I just wanted to dramatise it lmao JDFKJFN
> 
> But anyway!! This story / series thing is just gonna be a collection of my little ideas that I'll turn into little drabbles~ :) So each chapter is its own standalone story and, as mentioned, will have its own summary and other tags specified in the chapter summary! This will also be updated weekly (every Sunday morning, KST)! This "series" is also a way of helping me get back into writing, considering how I haven't done it in a long while. Kinda "prepping" myself to start on multi-chaptered stories, so yeah~ :) I hope you've enjoyed this first story so far, and do let me know down in the comments if you did! Constructive criticism is also much appreciated! :)
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :) Take care~


	2. Four Year (Old) Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "First day of preschool.
> 
> Man, if that didn’t give him the chills."
> 
> ✦ Parents!ChanBaek, SingleDads!ChanBaek, Baby!Sehun, Baby!Jongin  
✦ Strangers-To-Friends, Shenanigans  
✦ Fluff, Crack, Comedy / Humour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this chapter actually came from this video I found on Instagram [here!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1ACrHDhRNW/?igshid=1vn3h9o9hu0ut) and MAN, I LAUGHED SO HARD LMAO IT'S EMBARRASSING DJFNDHJKN
> 
> Anyway, give the video a watch and it probably gives you a little bit of an insight as to what this week's story is about, and I hope that it made you laugh too! :)

The periodic flashing of the little red dot along the top of his phone screen was doing little to help quell his anxiety. It was understandable, though, and a sweep of his eyes across the room was enough for Baekhyun to know that the anxiety was shared, even. 

He could see all the other people, all the other  _ adults, _ to be more accurate. He could see the beads of perspiration lining some of the men’s foreheads, could see the frantic, some even shaky fiddling of the women’s hands. He could hear the coos and the murmurs, interrupted only by either silent sobbing or piercing wails, could hear the exclamations and the reprimands, both of which were as sudden as were the screeches and yells boisterous. He could feel the tension too, palms growing clammier and skin getting paler with jittery nerves and silent calls for reassurance.

_ First day of preschool. _

_ Man, _ if that didn’t give him the chills.

Shaking his head, Baekhyun fought down the shivers as he focused his attention back onto his phone screen. Today was his baby boy’s first day of school, after all, a once-in-a-lifetime experience. His parental woes (A.K.A. unnecessary anxiety, overdramatic devastation, and embarrassing wailing), all of which would be the result of, again, unnecessary, overdramatic, and embarrassing “empty nest syndrome” could hold till later. 

(Yes, Baekhyun is aware that his little Sehunnie is only starting preschool and will at most be gone for just four hours every day. Yes, Baekhyun is aware that he will still see his little Sehunnie for majority of the day and that his son will always come back home. Yes, Baekhyun is aware that little Sehunnie is only four years old and will not leave him for at  _ least _ 14 more years.

… but that doesn’t mean he can’t be dramatic. Let the man live god damn.)

Forcing the anxiety down and the corners of his lips up, Baekhyun waved his free hand at his son’s direction, the action accompanied by the call of his son’s name.

“Sehun, Baby, here~”

His call, however, went ignored, and Baekhyun could only sigh. With his head falling against his own shoulder and a huff escaping his lips, the single father watched on as little on-screen Sehunnie remained unfazed, gazed fixed somewhere to the right of Baekhyun, ignoring his father completely.

This, again, wasn’t surprising. His son had been rather frank about his distaste for school, wanting instead to stay home and play as opposed to going to school and “sharing food and toys with yucky people”. That, of course, had resulted in a stern reprimand from Baekhyun… whiiiiiiich resulted in tears.

… on both ends.

_ “But I don’t wanna go to school Papa!” little Sehun wailed, feet stomping on the polished wood of their kitchen floor, hands fisted by his side as he sobbed his complaints right there. The  _ _ adorably _ _ angry frown had morphed into an expression of pure distress and devastation so quickly, Baekhyun had had to take a double. _

_ “School has yucky food and yucky people and yucky toys and— and—” a pained whimper, before a resounding, almost  _ painful, “School doesn’t have Papa!”

_“—Baby,”_ _Baekhyun cooed, wringing his hands dry on his apron before squatting down, levelling himself with his crying son. _

_ If there was anything that Baekhyun has learnt about being a parent, it is that it was one thing looking at his crying son from his full height, as it was another when he levelled himself, for little Sehun’s tear-tracked cheeks, heaving chest, and harsh hiccups were much more heartbreaking in the latter. _

_ “... Sehunnie…” Feeling his own eyes start to water, Baekhyun bit down on his bottom lip as he proceeded to swipe his thumbs across his son’s cheeks, wiping away the salt tracks. It was truly painful as a parent to watch on as his one child cried on, especially so when it was nearly impossible to console him; school was compulsory after all, and no matter how many tears Sehun were to shed or how many hiccups would rip out of his throat, Sehun still had to go to school. _

_ “... Baby, it’ll be for just four hours, four times a week, okay?” Baekhyun continued on, his hands now migrating to little Sehun’s own, tightly clenched ones. The rubs and caresses that Baekhyun’s palms showered onto Sehun’s arms and cheeks did very little in getting the toddler to calm down, Sehun’s wails unrelenting. _

_ “Papa will pick you up right after, okay? Then we can go home and play with all your good toys and eat good food and we won’t have to be around yucky people, alright sweetheart?” Baekhyun was pulling anything and everything he could and knew, it hopes that it would be enough to get Sehun to calm down. _

_ … but when all he got in response to that was yet another wail, Baekhyun was  _ out.

…

…

…

… Which was why Sehun was ignoring him.

Because guess who…  _ falsely told  _ (read: lied to) their son that they weren’t actually going to school and were in fact going to the amusement park that Monday morning?

… Yup.

“Baby, c’mon, Papa’s sorry okay? We’ll go out for ice cream— oh, hi there darling~”

Another toddler, one that would presumably be his son’s classmate, had wandered into the frame of Baekhyun’s phone screen right in the middle of his little rant. It was nothing more than him reinstating the promise he made to his son just a while ago, when Sehun had almost bolted straight out of the school main entrance, ripping his hand free from where it was enveloped in Baekhyun’s own the moment he realised that  _ hey, this isn’t the amusement park. _

It had worked, to a certain degree only (because Sehun was still rather reluctant and had still given Baekhyun the cold shoulder ever since they stepped through the doors of the little preschool), but it had worked nonetheless.

And that was already more than Baekhyun could ask for. He’ll take what he can get at this point.

“Hi~!” the little call, almost whispered, was laced with shy excitement, and it successfully drew Baekhyun out of his reverie. Eyes now trailing from where his own son was standing stock still instead to the new toddler— a precious little thing at that, a beanie pushed over his head and draped in a pair of denim overalls seemingly a size too big, if the way the straps were falling off his striped shoulders were anything to go by— Baekhyun wiggled his fingers at the little one.

However, before he could so much as ask the other toddler for his name, or any other mundane question like that, the child had went on to stand in front of Sehun, one palm stretched out, open; a wave, a  _ greeting. _

“Hi~!” he greeted again, and Baekhyun instantly felt his heart melt at the sight. The little one was so adorably precious, little grin wide and eyes smiling at his own still visibly upset, clearly frowning son, and Baekhyun had even unconsciously began to rest his head against his own shoulder, lips pulling into a pout.

… too bad the moment didn’t last for long, though, because barely two seconds after the precious toddler had said his greetings, Sehun had outright  _ growled _ at the other.

And by ‘growled’, Baekhyun meant  _ roar. _

… with arms out and fingers curled into pretend-claws and everything.

_ Everything. _

…

…

…

…  _ Sigh. _

The little toddler had,  _ unsurprisingly, _ screamed. With his little feet pattering against the soft carpet, Baekhyun could only watch on, with dejected resignation, as the little one scrambled back to where he had come from, the tears audible in his sobbed cries and soft hiccups.

_ “Daddyyyyyyy!!!”  _ He heard him cry, the sound almost as heartbreaking as Sehun’s, sniffles and sobs accompanying his scurrying.

… scurrying right into the arms of a rather handsome, dashing young man.

… a man that looked quite, almost  _ unnervingly familiar. _

…

…

…

“...  _ Fuck.” _

* * *

“Honestly,” Baekhyun began, tone soaked in exasperation as he gripped tighter onto his son’s hand, the other waving in the air, “I don’t know how you do it Sehunnie, but you’ve made me come to both hate and love what you made happen to me just today alone.”

Eyes flickering back down, Baekhyun only sighed as he realised that everything he just said had probably fallen on deaf ears, if the way his son continued annihilating his ice cream cone was anything to go by.

Sighing once more, Baekhyun tugged on his son’s hand before crouching down on his knees. It was only once he had Sehun’s full attention (and by ‘full’ Baekhyun means Sehun giving him a single glance before focusing back on his ice cream) that Baekhyun continued.

“You kept me up all night the past week, thinking of ways to get you to go to school whilst at the same time giving me so much anxiety about you actually  _ going _ to school. You gave me the cold shoulder— the  _ cold shoulder, Sehunnie!—  _ to your own father and, sure yeah I technically didn’t give you what I initially promised to give you but still! It was for your own good!”

— A deep breath, a nonchalant lick.

“Then the first thing you do when you step through the school doors is terrorise another student—  _ your classmate, Sehunnie— _ and not only that, but that classmate of yours is none other than the very son of Park Corporation’s CEO!”

— A fuming intake of breath, a blink of eyes.

“Then  _ somehow,  _ you managed to tell on me to that very man and got him to treat not just you and baby Jongin and himself, but  _ me too,  _ to ice cream.”

— Sighs, a tilt of a head.

“... and he even gave me his number.”

…

…

…

“... So is Papa angry at me or what?”

…

…

…

… The  _ nerve _ of this four year old.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTENNNNN- When I first watched the video (mentioned in the first Author's Notes) my mind literally instantly went to Baby!SeKai and Papa!Baekhyun recording the whole exchange LMAO DJFNCHFN
> 
> But anyway, thank you so much for giving this story a chance and for reading it!! I hope you enjoyed it, and please do lemme know if there was any part you particularly enjoyed down in the comments below!! I'd love to hear from you omg I love bratty baby Sehunnie and exhausted-but-still-loves-his-son-too-much Baekyunnie HAHAHA
> 
> I also appreciate constructive criticism, so if there are any parts that you think can be improved, do let me know down in the comments below! :) Once again, thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next story (next Sunday, KST~) Take care!! :)


	3. Daddy's Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol loves Jongin, and Jongin loves Chanyeol just as much.
> 
> ... and Baekhyun might or might not be a tad bit envious.
> 
> ✦ Parents!ChanBaek, Baby!Jongin, Expecting!Baekhyun  
✦ ABO Dynamics; Alpha!Chanyeol, Omega!Baekhyun, Omega!Nini  
✦ Domestic, Parental Love, Family  
✦ Fluff, fluff, fluffffff <3

Chanyeol loves Jongin.

It’s always been obvious; the adoration, the care, and the concern the Alpha father had for his one-and-only son, for his one-and-only  _ Omega  _ son. It showed in all sorts of ways; loud and brazen in the mornings, warm and sweet in the afternoons, and calm and subdued in the nights.

The father’s love for his son was unabashed in the early hours, a fact that could be supported by how dotingly he would awake Jongin, an act that was a feat in itself. With a love for rest and a knack for slipping into wonderland in mere seconds, getting Jongin to wake from slumber was not only a rather insurmountable task, but one that risked the “awaker” relentless whining and sometimes even  _ biting. _

Yet Chanyeol would take it in stride. Sure, the fact that he had the most experience when it came to dealing with a sleepy Jongin could (and probably  _ did) _ help him, but Baekhyun still never fails to be amazed every time his mate and son would step through the doors of the master bedroom at seven in the morning. Hairs in similar states of disarray; akin to a haphazardly put together bird’s nest almost, Chanyeol would lumber dazedly into their room, their son cradled in his arms, head buried in his father’s shoulder.

… and, okay yeah, sometimes Jongin would still be asleep, but honestly Chanyeol had gotten him out of bed and  _ that _ was applaudable enough as it is.

His mate would have one arm hooked under Jongin’s bottom, holding their son against his bare chest and his free hand brushing through their son’s mused locks. He’d coo, too, little mumbles under his breath— “Jongin-ah, Daddy’s gonna make some muffins with extra blueberries!— so I’ll put you down in here with Papa and Hunnie for a while, alright?”, “Baby, Daddy needs to go extra early to the restaurant today, so we can’t spend too long here at home, okay?”, and “Sunshine, Daddy needs to help Papa run some errands later on, so we gotta be extra awake and extra strong today, alright?” being some of the many mumbles Baekhyun had overheard.

These, of course, would always be followed by reluctant little sleepy whines from their son; Jongin’s little eyebrows furrowing, plump lips pulling into pouts, some sometimes he’d even swing his legs a tad. Clear signs of defiance and upset, sure, but Baekhyun has long come to realise that Jongin only acted out like this because he didn’t, and never wanted to be apart from his father.

Cue Baekhyun cooing.

He found it simply  _ adorable. _ The realisation that baby Jongin; dressed in his Rilakkuma-printed onesie, hair a downright mess, and a terribly adorable frown plastered on his chubby face, didn’t like being away from his father in the hours right after slumber… Baekhyun’s heart never fails to melt every single time. 

_ “Daddyyyyyyy~!” _ their son would whine, lips pulling up around the corners as the whine tapered into a cry, the two-year-old reaching for his father as Chanyeol began to pull away, walking backwards. Jongin would even start to make grabby hands, and on days when he especially couldn’t stand being apart from his father, would even start to  _ cry. _

With tears pooling right along his waterlines, Jongin would deliberately flip over onto his stomach, little limbs persistent as he crawls along the bed, the need to be back in his father’s arms desperate. This only resulted in his parents,  _ both _ of them, to rush towards him in sheer and utter panic, the fear of their son crawling  _ too _ much and subsequently falling off the bed pushing them to act unthinkingly. 

And rightfully so.

… Actually,  _ thankfully _ so.

_ “Jongin-ah!” _ twin calls would be heard immediately coming from opposite ends of the room, and it would only be a fraction of a second before Jongin would have twin pairs of arms reaching around him; Papa from behind, and Daddy from the front.

Anxious yet relieved chidings would soon start to echo about the room, accompanied by frazzled yet soothing back pats and hair combings. Yet the toddler would be completely oblivious to all of this; going deaf to the worried reprimands, blind to the tense frowns, and numb to the frantic caresses on his body. Instead, all of the toddler’s attention would solely be focused on the fact that he had his Daddy’s arms back around him again, that he was now back in his Daddy’s arms, and that he was now  _ with Daddy again, _

Man do the cries stop  _ immediately. _

Now one might start to think that  _ hey, doesn’t Baekhyun ever feel… envious? Jealous? _ and it is fair for you to think that. However, Baekhyun would agree otherwise. Sure, it was him that bore Jongin for nine months, it was him that dealt with the, at best uncomfortable and at worst downright  _ excruciating  _ pain of child-bearing, and it was him that went through the agonising thirty-six hours of labour…

… Okay who was Baekhyun kidding, he  _ does  _ get envious.

… Sometimes.

But it never lasts for long, his envy / jealousy, that is. For he understands. After all, the bond that his Alpha had with their Omega son was comparable, if not exactly the same as the bond that the Omega parent had with his own Alpha father. Baekhyun recalls just how much he adored his Alpha father back when he was younger; always clinging onto him, refusing to be put back down on his feet, and never failing to crawl into his arms as soon as he woke up.

Come to think of it, Baekhyun was much more clingy than Jongin was. He’d even say, rather sheepishly, that he possibly could have bordered on  _ annoying. _

Which was why Baekhyun feels that he can’t say much. For not only has he acted the same way as his son before, but he  _ understands.  _ Truly, he does! He understands the bond an Omega child would have with their Alpha parent, and it was a bond that surpassed even that of Alpha-Omega mates. He understands the Omega need to have an Alpha rock, to have an Alpha to lean on, to  _ rely _ on, and considering how the first ever Alpha an Omega child would encounter in their lives would usually be their Alpha parent, it isn’t surprising how the child would latch onto them.

It was a primal need, and Baekhyun would not come in between.

So he would watch, perched on the bed, hair ruffled and eyes still crusty, as his mate would pick their son up from the bed and perch him on his hip, hand combing through his soft locks and lips pressing kisses to his crown. He would watch, head tilting to the side as Chanyeol would hoist Jongin up onto his chest, sleepy eyes brightening a little in focus as he mumbled words of affection to their son— “Sunshine really loves Daddy, huh?”, “Baby, Daddy would have only been gone for a bit, y’know? Daddy won’t leave, at least not until you’ve eaten, you know that.”, and “Jongin-ah… you love me too much, don’t you think? But that’s okay, because Daddy loves you too much too.”

… and he would watch, lips tilting up along the corners and eyes softening, as Jongin would snuggle back into his father’s neck, stubby arms coming up to wrap around the thick flesh as he mumbled out his own words of affection back, words that were always,  _ always,  _ the same.

_ “Nini loves you, Daddy.” _

… and Baekhyun would proceed to scoot down the bed, gently lowering himself back down onto the soft mattress and fluffy pillows, chest warm and heart content with how the morning had predictably played out. With his smile stretching into a grin, Baekhyun would close his eyes, the exhaustion effortlessly pulling him back into slumber as the words of his husband and his son tapered off into nothingness, into white noise.

_ “Let’s make pancakes, alright Baby? Papa and Sehunnie seem to like it a lot nowadays, so we have to make it for them, okay?” _

_ “Okay Daddy!” _

… and he would splay his palm against his abdomen, warm flesh caressing the taut flesh there before finally,  _ finally _ drifting back to sleep.

_ “I can’t wait to see you, Sehun-ah. _

_ “... I can’t wait to see my little Alpha.” _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ “... and we can finally show your Daddy and Hyung who’s the more loving pair.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an unhealthy obsession and obnoxious admiration for Daddy Alpha!Chanyeol and Baby Omega!Nini, alright lemme live!!! I absolutely adore them and man the way Chanyeol legit treats Jongin like his own son irl (the same with Baekhyun with Sehun!) just SENDS ME-- I LOVE THEM SO MUCH OMG KJDFCN
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it! :) If there is anything in particular you've enjoyed, please do let me know in the comments below, and I also appreciate any form of constructive criticism~ :) Also, if there are scenes that you would like to see this family in, please do let me know too! I really love head canons and hearing about them, so if you have any that you're willing to share, please don't hesitate to do so! :)
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for giving this a chance and reading it, and I'll see you next Sunday KST with the new chapter~ Take care! :)


	4. Baby's No. 1 Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as much as Jongin loved his Alpha parent Chanyeol, it was his Omega parent that he tended to look up to; for guidance, for reassurance, for praise, and for reward.
> 
> For this is his Omega Papa, his own kind.
> 
> ✦ Married!ChanBaek, Parents!ChanBaek, Baby!Jongin  
✦ ChanBaek Teaching Baby Nini How To Swim  
✦ Domestic, Fluff, fluff, fluff~

Omega children tend to mimic their Omega parent.

It was part of their biology, where their Wolves, foreign and unfamiliar both to and about the world around them, would seek the comfort and proximity of their own kind, someone with more experience, someone who could provide for them guidance and security. Of course, this does not mean that Omega children  _ only _ look towards their Omega parents; they do so to parents (and sometimes even close relatives) of other dynamics as well.

However, the primal and almost instinctive need to be with someone who shared their own dynamic cannot be ignored, could not be brushed off; a natural instinct and an innate desire to be with a fellow Wolf, a fellow  _ Omega. _ This applies to the other two dynamics as well, with Alpha children naturally gravitating to their Alpha parents or close relatives, and Beta children doing the same.

Which was why, as much as Jongin loved his Alpha parent Chanyeol, it was his Omega parent that he tended to look up to; for guidance, for reassurance, for praise, and for reward.

For  _ this is my Omega Papa, my own kind. _

And Baekhyun could see this, both parents could. They could see it in the way their son would look up to Baekhyun, eyes wide and lips pursed, expression nothing short of uncertainty and confusion as the little toddler flickered his gaze from his feet back up to his Papa. Their son had been unsure, quite fearful and worried even, steps shy as the cool water lapped at his tiny feet; his first time at the local pool.

Baekhyun remembers how Jongin had clutched onto his Alpha father’s fingers, small palms each gripping onto either of Chanyeol’s pinkies, and he recalls how his son’s grip had tightened with each step Chanyeol had taken, steps that coaxed both father and son forwards and closer to the water. Baekhyun had already been inside the pool, perched on his knees with his arms reaching for his son, the four-inch water gently lapping at his thighs.

He knows that there wasn’t that much distance between the steps into the pool (where both Chanyeol and Jongin still were) and where Baekhyun was kneeling— Jongin would have to walk only five steps before he’d safely be in his Papa’s arms— but still the uncertainty was still very much present.

It soon became clear that Jongin was not going to be stepping foot into the water any time soon, and both parents could smell distress; the sour tang of wilting sunflowers mingling in with the refreshing scent of blooming cherry blossoms shocking both parents into action. Baekhyun had instantly rushed forwards at the same time Chanyeol crouched down, both of them encasing their son as they released their own pheromones, warm citrus and fresh powder soothing and calming, and it wasn’t long before all notes of withering flowers dissipated.

_ “Nini, sweetheart, it’s gonna be okay,”  _ Baekhyun recalls himself saying, arms wrapped around his son and palms splayed on the toddler’s back, Jongin doing the same.  _ “Papa’s right here baby, Papa will catch you, Papa won’t let you fall.” _

However, even with the tireless reassurances, it was clear that Jongin still wouldn’t entirely set foot into the pool, and Baekhyun knew this just from how their son tightened his arms around his neck.

_ Stay, Papa… Stay… _

… and Baekhyun’s Wolf had helped him, translating his son’s cries into a plea,  _ “Stay like this Papa, Nini and Papa stay like this.” _

It was a plea, one that Baekhyun could hear through his Wolf; his son pouting and asking,  _ hopeful. _

It tugged on his heartstrings.

… but as much as Baekhyun would have given in, as much as the Omega parent would have caved to their begging Omega child’s wishes, Baekhyun also knew that he couldn’t.

For Jongin was now 18 months old, and with how swimming was not only a valuable skill to have as a human, but it was also viewed as a fundamental ability to have as a species that was part Wolf, the latter belief dating back to the age of their ancestors; hunting, travelling, living,  _ surviving. _ With most Wolves having learnt how to swim, or at the very least exposed to swimming by the time they were 12 months old, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew that they had dragged Jongin’s exposure to water for a little too long now.

(Baekhyun would pout and push the blame on Chanyeol, stating how  _ “Chanyeol doesn’t want to let Nini get close to the water because he’s afraid our son is going to drown in a four-inch pool”, _ but ever since the first time he had used that argument, Baekhyun has long learnt to keep his lips zipped. Why? For Chanyeol had instantly retaliated with a disbelieving  _ “You’re the one who doesn’t even want him near a pool— who takes out the baby swimming trunks from our shopping cart every time I put it in?”) _

… whiiiiich was why they were at the pool that day, right on the day that their baby boy turned 18 months old.

_ “Baby,” _ Baekhyun remembers cooing, tone light and chest warm as he pulled back just a tad, enough for him to look into his son’s eyes as he cupped one cheek with his palm,  _ “It’s going to be okay, Papa promises! You saw Papa get in the pool just now, right? And Papa’s still okay, right? It’s going to be just fine, sweetheart, Papa will protect you!” _

Baekhyun thought that that would be it, that  _ that  _ would finally be what it takes to convince their son to finally step in the pool. After all, the pout was beginning to recede and the cute brows were starting to relax, and the light sheen of fierce uncertainty was steadily dissipating, making way for the bright curiosity and glimmer of courage.

… but it proved to be for naught, for the moment that Baekhyun slowly started to pull away, it all came trickling back, and Jongin once again tightened his grip around his father’s neck.

… yet it was also that very moment did Baekhyun realise something, and he didn’t hesitate a second before asking his son—

_ “Do you want Papa to be the one holding you?” _

Both parents held their breaths right then and there, watching with tilted heads and widened eyes as their son only pursed his lips, deep in thought. Their baby boy pondered over his Papa’s question for a couple of seconds more, and it was only once he nodded did both Baekhyun and Chanyeol start breathing again.

Switching their roles, Chanyeol helped his Mate up, pressing twin kisses on both Jongin and Baekhyun’s temples before walking over to where Baekhyun was perched moments prior, cross-legged and expression encouraging,  _ excited.  _ Baekhyun only laughed, the sound warm and bright as he watched his Mate make grabby hands at their son, the action accompanied by robust exclamations of  _ “You can do it Nini! My strong and brave baby boy! Stronger than water! Braver than Daddy!”, _ before he too held out his own pinkies to be gripped and took Chanyeol’s place.

Bending at the waist, Baekhyun pressed his own kisses to Jongin’s crown, murmuring his own encouragements and reassurances; ones that were said more quietly and were much more subdued.

_ “It’s gonna be okay, baby. Papa’s right here with you, Papa’s right here holding you. He won’t let you go.” _

… and Baekhyun, for a split second, felt just how those words; those simple words spoken in the context of getting his son to not be afraid of water, had rung so very, very true.

For Baekhyun meant them. For he meant each and every sentence, each and every word.

Words that Baekhyun knew he would live by for as long as his son was alive, for as long as  _ he _ was alive.

He will be there for Jongin, always right there beside him, holding him.

And never letting him go.

From now till the end.

… and it was this sudden surge of warmth, warmth that was a result of unabashed protectiveness, of transparent sincerity, of genuine affection, of pure  _ love,  _ that had Baekhyun pausing where he was; back bent and nose buried in his son’s soft locks. He took a few seconds to simply breathe him in, letting the fresh notes of cherry blossoms fill his lungs and flood his veins; soothing, calming,  _ reassuring,  _ before pressing one final kiss and standing back up to his full height.

His action had pulled along with it Jongin’s own turning of his head, their toddler tilting his head back to meet eyes with his Omega parent as he tightened his grip around the pinkies. Baekhyun could see how the uncertainty, which only moments ago veiled his son’s eyes substantially, had now diminished, replaced instead by feeble courage and calm security.

_ Papa’s here. _

It was clear as day that Jongin was now much more confident, or at the very least much more willing and courageous, to step into the water. Apparently all it took was having his Omega parent, his primary role model, to be the one holding him.

… and Baekhyun couldn’t help the way his chest glowed even warmer at that.

Letting his lips tilt around the corners into a smile, Baekhyun cocked his chin forwards as a coax to get his son to face the water, to face his Alpha father. It was obeyed immediately, Jongin’s chest puffing out as he inhaled a breath before turning around and facing Chanyeol, and Baekhyun knew then and there that his son was ready.

Putting his right foot forwards, Baekhyun let his foot push through the waves of the water, sinking half an inch before resting on the tiles. He had planned to wait, the Omega parent even expecting himself needing to coax and guide his son into taking the first step, but apparently Jongin proved otherwise; Jongin had immediately followed his father, pressing his own right foot forward.

With his smile blossoming into a grin, Baekhyun cheered out a bright  _ “There we go!” _ before lifting his gaze up to meet with his Mate’s; the sudden need to revel in this moment—  _ their son’s very first experience with water!—  _ pushing all other thoughts aside.

Chanyeol’s expression had mirrored his own, eyes bright and grin wide as he clapped alongside Baekhyun’s cheer, encouraging and at the same time  _ proud. _

And it was clear that his parents’ cheers only helped to solidify the feeble courage that Jongin held, the toddler’s grip getting tighter and stance growing surer as he looked between both parents. Baekhyun could see how the courage in his son’s eyes only thickened, the once unsure purse of lips morphing into a hesitant smile, and Baekhyun couldn’t help the coos of encouragement that spilled past his lips.

Feeling excitement bubble under his skin, Baekhyun began to slowly coax Jongin’s left foot forwards, him putting his own left foot deeper into the water as a guide.

… and Jongin didn’t hesitate to follow.

It was in this pattern, with littler-than-little steps forwards and larger-than-larger encouragements did Baekhyun and Jongin find themselves both now in the pool; they were now completely past the steps were finally level with the seated Chanyeol.

… Now this was the tough part.

… because Jongin had to do this  _ alone. _

It was only three toddler-sized steps, ones that both Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew their son was more than capable of taking alone considering how Jongin had managed to climb down three steps. However, they also knew that it was a possibility that Jongin might not be willing to do this, might be afraid to take the three steps forward, simply because he wouldn’t have his Papa with him.

Bracing himself, Baekhyun gently crouched down on his knees behind his son, torso tilting forwards enough such that Baekhyun peek over Jongin’s shoulder, meeting his gaze.

_ “Baby,”  _ Baekhyun began, his mellow tone a complete turn from the exuberant one only seconds before. The lone endearment was enough to get Jongin’s attention, the little toddler turning his head as he met his father’s gaze, eyes wide and lips parted; confused yet curious.

_ “Baby, you see Daddy over there, right?”  _ At that, Jongin turned his head back around to gaze at his  Alpha parent, before nodding his head in affirmation.  _ “Okay, so now you need to walk to Daddy, okay?” _

Jongin only pouted his lips whilst he nodded his head yet again, the expression on his face confused, almost hinting at a  _ ‘of course, Papa, isn’t that what we were supposed to do from the start?’,  _ and Baekhyun immediately sucked in his upper lip. The worry was wadding back in, the Omega father realising that his son still thought that everything was going to be the same;  _ Papa’s right here with you, Papa’s right here holding you. He won’t let you go. _

Which was why he understood when his son’s eyes had widened in panic, features opening as confused anxiety plastered itself across his features the moment Baekhyun began to enclose his palms about his son’s own small hands, gently pulling his pinkies free. The action was futile, of course, for even before Baekhyun could pull his fingers out halfway, Jongin had already tightened his grip; suffocating.

_ “It’s okay baby,”  _ Baekhyun immediately cooed, actions halting as he focused his attention solely on consoling, on reassuring his son.  _ “Papa’s still going to be holding you, it’s okay.” _

Pressing soft kisses against his son’s plump cheek, Baekhyun closed his eyes as he perched his chin right on Jongin’s shoulder, the hums leaving his lips accompanying the gentle notes of baby powder seeping into the air. The scent was fresher, warmer now, overwhelming the faint traces of damp cherry blossoms; comforting the anxious air.

It thankfully worked, bringing about relief to both Baekhyun and Chanyeol when the former could successfully slip his pinkies free of their son’s vice grip, Baekhyun soon bringing their joined hands down to Jongin’s sides, swaying them in time to his hums. Jongin was now much calmer, the panic nowhere in sight on his chubby face, subdued down to mild worry.

It was a start.

_ “Nini,”  _ Baekhyun called, eyes sliding open as he pressed a last, lingering kiss on the soft skin of Jongin’s neck,  _ “do you trust Papa?” _

Jongin had taken a second to think, processing and pondering over the question, before resolutely nodding his head; firm, sure, and confident.

_ Nini trusts Papa. _

Smiling, Baekhyun felt his chest warm yet again before he pressed another kiss to his son’s neck; a reward for being truthful, and a  _ thank you. _ It was something that he couldn’t quite explain, for being told that his son trusted him from Jongin himself was not something he received on a daily basis, an instance more uncommon as opposed to Jongin’s daily declarations of  _ “I love you Papa!”s,  _ which was why Baekhyun had to take a moment to himself to soothe the warmth in his chest.

He didn’t take too long, however, the water lapping at his thighs reminding him of their still unfinished business, and Baekhyun reluctantly pulled back from his son as he faced his Mate once more.

_ “And do you trust Daddy?” _

The same reaction.

_ “And because we love Nini so much, we won’t let him fall, right?” _ His words were followed by the uncurling of his hands, Baekhyun slowly and gently, so as to not alarm his son, releasing Jongin’s hands from his own. Pressing consistent pecks over Jongin’s shoulder, Baekhyun held his son close as he murmured out his final few words of encouragement.

_ “Papa and Daddy will always catch you, baby, so can you don’t have to worry, okay?”  _

_ “Papa and Daddy won’t let you fall, and we won’t let you get hurt, so can you walk to Daddy for us, baby?” _

_ “Our strong and brave baby boy, Papa and Daddy will always be here okay?” _

… and they  _ worked. _

… which explained what happened next.

Baekhyun had pressed a series of kisses all over the top of his son’s head as soon as he was by his Mate’s side, the action spurred on by the need to not only reward his son’s bravery and courage, but also to release the bottled up affection and adoration he had for his son; Jongin was being far too adorable with his furrowed brows, pursed lips, and focused expression, and Baekhyun knew that he would combust should he not release any of it soon.

Which was why they were where they were, Baekhyun smothering his son in kisses as Jongin erupted into a series of giggles, the laughter brought about not only by the ticklish sensation, but the need to express his own happiness— for Jongin finally did it!

_ “Papa!! Papa Nini did it!!”  _

_ “Yes you did baby, yes you did!”  _ Baekhyun remembers hearing himself laugh, the pride and elation he felt at that moment seeping into his tone. He had cupped Jongin’s cheeks then too, pressing his face forwards to rub noses with the still giggling toddler, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh even more.

Their little toddler had made it, pursed lips and furrowed brows and terribly anxious yet feebly brave, keeping his eyes up and on his Alpha father as he waddled through the water. The steps that the child had taken were rushed; the fear expressing themselves in speed, but Baekhyun likes to think that Chanyeol’s own expression helped— blown eyes and raised brows and plump lips curled into a little ‘o’, expression speaking of not only pure surprise, but of  _ proud shock. _

He remembers how their baby boy, how Jongin had squealed; little feet stomping and the tot jumping about, his own excitement and happiness apparent. Jongin had been cradled in his Alpha father’s arms then, Chanyeol holding him close as he perched his chin on his son’s head, smothering him in his scent, elated. Yet their son paid that no mind, his attention focused instead on his Omega father, bright eyes searching for Baekhyun’s own, searching for—

_ “Papa’s so proud of you baby, Papa’s so proud!” _

—  _ praise. _

Looping his own arms around their son, Baekhyun’s lips tilted up along the corners in a smile, eyes soft and scent warm as he pressed one final kiss to their son’s cheek, before resting his cheek on Jongin’s own. He made eye contact with his Mate then, Chanyeol and him sharing twin glances, both of which carried the same notes of happiness, of  _ pride,  _ and also a subdued, muted yet acknowledged—

_ ‘... Our baby boy’s growing up, isn’t he…?’ _

… but that was a thought for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Omg so it's been a while since I've posted a new addition to this collection *sweats*, but as I've stated in the first chapter's end notes that this series was a way for me to get back into writing longer fics, and I've actually been working on a couple outlines as of today~ :) So yeah! I'm working on a full-length fic right now, and it'll be up soon! :)
> 
> ... but man do I miss writing about this family HAHAHA which is why I wrote a new chapter~ I know how we saw how baby Nini loved Chanyeol in the previous chapter, but I also wanted to show how he loved Baekhyun too! And omg okay we also haven't seen baby Hunnie just yet but he'll come around soon, I promise (... when I think of something KDJFN)!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and for giving this a chance! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I'd love to hear what you enjoyed from this chapter, so do leave a comment! :) Also, I'm open to any suggestions on ideas / scenes that you'd like to see! You can drop them down in the comments and I'll see what I can come up with! :)
> 
> Thank you once again, and I'll see you next week (I miss this family too much to take yet another hiatus HAHAHA)! :)


	5. “내가 제일 잘 나가~” (I’m The Best)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is the Best™ Alpha there is, no matter what his hormone-driven, emotionally-wrecked, wailing pregnant Omega mate was saying.
> 
> ✦ Married!ChanBaek, Parents!ChanBaek, Baby!SeKai  
✦ Headcanon: Nesting  
✦ Chanyeol & Jongin Nest-Supply Shopping For Baekhyun (& Sehun)  
✦ Domestic, Comedy / Humour, Fluff

“Daddy!” came a squeal, the excitement audible in the pitched exclamation, “Daddy, Daddy, over here! _ Here!” _

Chanyeol’s eyes immediately looked up from his phone, large eyes widening and eyebrows raising as he scanned the massive floor for the source of the sound, a source he was not only extremely familiar with, but a source he was also supposed to have his eye on the _ entire time. _ The beginning tendrils of panic curl along his limbs prompted his Alpha instincts, his Wolf drawing control over his already heightened senses, increasing their sensitivity by tenfold.

_ Third aisle on the right. _

The lone sentence, one that only Chanyeol could hear, did absolute wonders for the father’s growing anxiety. With his Wolf drawing back came the dissipating of the panic, the clarity of his mind returning, and before he knew it, Chanyeol was already at the mouth of the said aisle, lit phone in one hand and empty shopping cart in the other.

“Daddy! _ Hereeeeee!” _

_ Empty of one very excited, very agile, and very _ sneaky _ little toddler. _

“Jongin-ah!” Chanyeol exclaimed, tone tapering off into a stern reprimand as the previously washed panic seeped back in. Rushing forth, Chanyeol forwent their shopping cart, legs striding along the cement and not stopping until he had his arms wrapped about his son, knees meeting the ground and Jongin’s face buried in his neck.

A confused whine was all that greeted him, Jongin’s scent of sunflowers-at-noon dampening with dew, the toddler’s arms hanging freely by his sides. Chanyeol didn’t have to look to know that his son had his own little brows furrowed and plump lips pulled into a pout (an expression that Chanyeol himself has gotten well-acquainted with over the years, one he sees in the mirror every so often).

Truly. _ ‘Like father, like son.’ _

“... Daddy?”

Slowly pulling back, Chanyeol gently guided Jongin away, palms coming around to hold his son by his sides and taking the sight of him in.

(Honestly, Chanyeol himself doesn’t even know what he was looking for, because how exactly a toddler, or _ anyone _ for that matter, could get any form of injury from downy feathers and soft furs beats him. However, that doesn’t mean that he wasn’t going to neglect searching for any possible cuts or wounds, though, because he really, really, _ reaaaaally _ didn’t want to risk getting _ “He got scratched at _ Haven?! _ How does one even get scratched at Haven, Yeol! I doubt the doves and bears came back from the dead and scratched Nini— Heck! The store’s _ vegan-certified!” _ yelled at him. _

_ … again.) _

Whiiiich was why Chanyeol was being extremely meticulous in his search for any possible cuts, wounds, bruises included. He didn’t wish to have a repeat of the last time they came down to _ Haven _ as a father-son duo.

Baekhyun had been nearing his heat then, the quarterly cycle making itself known via the reminders on his and Chanyeol’s joint calendar, as well as the pre-heat “traditions” most Omegas run through. It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to start pulling out their blankets and quilts from the cupboards, splaying them all over their bed (or couch, for that matter. Anything flat and soft would do the trick) a week before their heat starts; their _ nest. _

It was something instinctual, having a nest during one’s most vulnerable times, that is. A nest’s main purpose was providing comfort and security during an Omega’s heat; a place, a sanctuary of sorts that Omegas can retreat to during the times where their body takes over the mind. These situations of course span past that of heats, as Omegas do tend to resort to nest-building should they feel afraid, intimidated, overwhelmed— any time their emotions are heightened and take over their rational state of mind, really.

It is something that is hardwired into most, if not all Omegas; the building of a _ safe space, _ and considering how the sole purpose of nests is to reassure, to provide comfort where the Omegas are lacking, nests tend to be the absolute softest, cosiest, and _ safest _ places of all time; made up of nothing but the downiest of cloths and saturated in the scents of home; of their mate, their children, the things and people they _ love. _

… but nests didn’t get that reputation solely because of how they were built _ by Omegas, _ no. In fact, that label was given to Omega nests because of _ how _ they were built, and not because of _ who _ built them.

With the end goal in mind of nests being to provide comfort, to provide security, to provide a safe place for Omegas to retreat to, Omegas tend to go out of their way to ensure that their nest was nothing short of the comfiest, was nothing short of the most secure, was nothing short of the safest.

… Which meant splurging on nesting supplies.

A.K.A., the reason why Chanyeol and Jongin were at _ Haven, _ the IKEA of nesting supplies, four months ago, and were back there again four months after.

_ “I need _ that _ quilt, Yeol! They say it’s the softest and warmest quilt ever made, and they even say it’s best for pregnant Omegas! The warmth and weight can help soothe the babies and hence provide comfort and peace of mind for the Omega parent, and you _ know _ how fussy Sehunnie gets! *pout* Don’t tell me you don’t want that for me…?” _

… Honestly, how was Chanyeol expected to go against _ that. _

Even though he could have called _ bull _ (because literally every quilt, blanket, pillow, heck even _ bed frame _ company was claiming that their latest designs and products were the _ ‘best of the best! The one every Omega, whether pregnant or not, _ must _ have!’), _Chanyeol didn’t want to subject himself to having to soothe his Mate afterwards.

His hormone-driven, terribly emotional, and _ I-know-you-too-well-and-you-love-me-too-much-to-not-gimme-what-I-want _ thinking Mate.

(It happened the last time he was brandished to nest shopping, and Chanyeol wouldn’t like a repeat of Baekhyun’s 30 minute long cry… a cry that resulted in _ both _ Omegas, father and son, huddled together on Baekhyun’s half-finished nest, weeping and sobbing as Baekhyun gurgled out words of how _ “Daddy is a meanie! Don’t get mated to someone like Daddy!”, _ all the while Jongin nodded along, snuggling even closer to his Papa as the toddler’s sobs wracked his little body.)

Now Chanyeol wasn’t affected, of course he wasn’t. After all, this was just Baekhyun’s pre-heat hormones talking, his Mate obviously overwhelmed by the rapid fluctuations of his hormones and Omega desires, and with how Jongin was an Omega himself, it was only natural that they stuck together; physically, emotionally, and mentally.

But what the heck, he wasn’t _ mean, _ he was just stating facts! And he was a _ great _ Mate, the _ best _ Alpha there was! Jongin’s future Mate had so much to live up to, and dare Chanyeol say there would be no one, absolutely _ no one, _ who would ever come close to how fantastic of a Mate Chanyeol was to his own Omega.

He was The Best™ Alpha Mate there is; he works hard for his family, he provides for them everything and anything they could possibly need, he loves them with all of his heart, and he would, without hesitation, give them _ whatever they wanted. _

… 

…

…

… Suffice to say, it wasn’t long before Chanyeol was standing at the foyer of their apartment, their son in one arm and phone in the other, the details of the latest quilt plastered on the screen.

_ “Thank you, Yeollie~” _ Baekhyun had mumbled, pressing a chaste kiss on his (disgruntled) Mate’s cheek, before pressing a more exaggerated, more full one on their son’s. The last few remnants of his crying episode were still evident on his face; waterlines lined with faint crystals and lashes dampened, clumped together. The smile stretching across his lips spoke otherwise though, and Chanyeol recognised the quirk of his Mate’s lip.

It was the _ ‘Thank-you-but-not-really-(because-you-kinda-have-to)-for-giving-in’ _quirk, and Chanyeol would never admit, no matter how much he were to be threatened, just how familiar he was with that quirk.

Thankfully though, he wasn’t subjected to facing that quirk again today, because <strike> of his pride </strike> Chanyeol had already foreseen this coming, and had figured that them skipping the entire 30 minute crying session and 20 minute consoling session and 10 minute getting-a-wary-Jongin-to-get-dressed session would benefit all of them in the long run, physically, emotionally, and mentally.

<strike> Totally not because of his pride. </strike>

Which brought them to where they were today, lost between the mountains of quilts and blankets, and a mile-long list of _ “What Papa and Hunnie Need!”, _pictures included.

“Daddy, Nini is okay~” Jongin’s voice filtered through the haze that was Chanyeol’s mind, slicing through the memories of the last time they paid a visit to _ Haven, _ successfully getting Chanyeol to blink back into focus. Once Jongin realised that he had his father’s attention, he quickly grinned, plump lips coming up into a wide smile, reassuring, as he spread his arms about and spun. “Nini’s not hurt!”

(... The way Chanyeol’s frame instantly deflated was _ embarrassing.) _

Sighing out his relief, Chanyeol reciprocated his son’s smile, his own plump lips mirroring Jongin’s own as he moved one hand up to rub Jongin’s head, pulling the yellow beanie free and combing through the roughened strands. It was obvious that Jongin had exerted himself quite a bit, the pink flush staining his cheeks and his neatened bangs in disarray giving him away, but all that mattered was that his son was now safely back in his arms and was not hurt whatsoever.

“Nini-ya…” Chanyeol began, eyes dropping down to half-mast as he gently pulled the beanie over Jongin’s head, successful in taming the flyaway black strands, “You and Daddy need to stick together, okay? If you want to go somewhere, tell Daddy and we will go together, yeah?”

Chanyeol was immediately responded with furious nods, Jongin smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck, an action he picked up from his own Omega parent. The little tot’s own shoulders hunched themselves around his ears, the flush on his cheeks spreading to his ears too, tinting the skin pink; embarrassed.

It was endearing.

“Sorry Daddy,” Jongin began, voice pitched and soft, but the apology loud. The toddler began to fidget where he stood, little Chuck Taylors digging into the cement as he peeked up at his father from behind his lashed, chin dug into his sternum. “Nini saw the white blanket and it’s the same one Papa put in the list, it’s Papa’s No. 1 in the list and Nini got too excited… Nini should have told Daddy… Daddy and Nini need to stick together, like how Papa and Hunnie stick together…”

…

…

…

… Good _ God, _both his Mate and his son will be the death of him.

Squashing down the need to absolutely _ smother _his son in hugs and smooches, Chanyeol took a couple of calming breaths before focusing back on Jongin.

“That’s right, Sunshine,” he mumbled, arms coming back down to wrap about his son. Inching forwards, Chanyeol pressed a quick peck on Jongin’s little nose, his son bursting into a fit of giggles as he pushes away from his father, a cry of _ “Daddy it tickles!” _ leaving his lips.

Feeling his own chuckle bubbling in his chest, Chanyeol simply scrunched his nose in retaliation, pressing closer once again to give his son a little eskimo kiss. Jongin found this even more amusing, apparently, for the toddler only laughed as his father vehemently shook his head, the brushing of their noses an act too much for the sensitive skin there.

It didn’t take long before Jongin began to truly scramble to get out of his father’s arms, the ticklish sensation proving too much for the still developing Wolf, and Chanyeol couldn’t find it in himself to subject his son to even more tickles, not when Jongin’s nose was already beginning to redden.

Smiling, Chanyeol gave one final peck to his son’s nose— a vain attempt at soothing the irritated skin, honestly— before pushing up to his full height. He took Jongin up with him of course, the toddler instinctively wrapping his arms around his father’s neck, his little legs hooking themselves about his father’s torso, before finally burying his face into Chanyeol’s neck, his last few tinkering giggles muffled against the skin there.

“Let’s go and get your Papa and Hunnie’s No. 1 quilt, yeah?”

“Okay Daddy!”

…

…

…

… Y’know, when Chanyeol said how _ ‘Omegas tend to go out of their way to ensure that their nest was nothing short of the comfiest, was nothing short of the most secure, was nothing short of the safest’, _he forgot to mention one more thing.

… _ Omegas tend to go out of their way to ensure that their nest was nothing short of the most _ expensive, _ too. _

… Or, when it comes to his Mate at least.

…

…

…

_ “This quilt is $895.90, Baek! It’s too ex—” _

_ “— But it’s for me and Sehuuuuuuun~! It’s for your Mate and future baby Alphaaaaaa~! Don’t tell me you don’t want the best fo—” _

_ “— Okay, okay! I’ll get it, I’ll get it! You don’t have to finish that sentence, Love, good God.” _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ “Thank you Yeollie~ I love you~” _

_ “Yeah, yeah, we’ll see you at home. Bye, Love.” _

_ “Bye Papa! Nini loves you!” _

_ “Baby! Sunshine, Papa loves you more! Find a Mate like your Daddy, okay? Daddy’s the best!” _

…

…

…

See? _ Chanyeol told you he was the best Mate. _

* * *

**Nest**

_ Noun _

  * A place of comfort, security, and / or protection. Nests are built from scratch with mainly soft, downy materials (blankets, quilts, pillows), but are also known to include more unconventional materials such as clothing (T-shirts, coats, socks, etc.). Since the main purpose of nests is to provide the Omega(s) with comfort, security, and / or protection, the materials they use to build their nests often carry the scents of themselves and / or their loved ones. This is why it is common for Omegas to hoard clothes belonging to their Mates and / or children, since they carry their scents and hence, provide the Omega a sense of comfort, a sense of _home._
  * Nests can be built anywhere that is flat, soft, and comfortable. Most Omegas have a designated spot in their residence for their nest, be it a separate bedroom, a walk-in closet, a corner in their living room, anywhere that is large enough to house them. Omegas then take it upon themselves to build their nest and make it _theirs._
  * No two nests are ever the same, be it in terms of structure and, most evidently, scent. 

**Nesting**

_ Verb _

  * Something that Omegas, regardless of secondary sex (male or female) do in times of vulnerability; experiencing overwhelming emotions (e.g. hormonal imbalances during pregnancy), will go through / are going through a heat / just finished their heat, needing a place to recuperate, needing to be by themselves for a while; _when Omegas need to feel comforted, secure, and / or protected_
  * Omegas are very protective of their nests, and only allow a select number of people, the people they trust most. They also only allow a select number of people to _help_ them build their nest(s), but it isn’t uncommon for Omegas to want to build their nest entirely on their own.
  * Most Omegas are taught from young how to build nests by their Omega parent(s). In the event where the Omega child has no Omega parent (e.g. an Omega child birthed to a Beta - Beta couple), it is the closest Omega that becomes the Omega parental figure (e.g. the Beta parents’ closest Omega friend). The Omega parent(s) / parental figure(s) take it upon themselves to teach the Omega child the basics of building one’s own nest (the best spots in the house to build the nest, the materials they tend to use, etc.). Once the child knows these, then they take it upon themselves to work on their nest and make it their own, like what older Omegas do.

**Examples of Nests:**

  1. <https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/312859505357527964/>
  2. <https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/304696731038169837/>
  3. <https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/789748484640119536/>
  4. <https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/505388389433113995/>
  5. <https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/14918242502756105/>

**Examples of Kid Omega Nests (Done With The Help Of Their Parents):**

  1. <https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/404198135309863026/>
  2. <https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/637681628469191512/>
  3. <https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/301248662571396930/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! As always, thank you so much for giving this a chance and for reading, I truly appreciate it! :) I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and that you found it just as fluffy and cute as I did (man when I tell you I was combusting with feels when I got to the part where Chanyeol and Jongin were hugging- I WANTED TO CRY OMG)! :) 
> 
> Anyway, I've actually been really into the Omegaverse universe and what it has to offer (the familial / platonic, etc. relationships between the dynamics, the characteristics of each dynamic, what they tend to do, what they like, their habits, etc.), and have been developing all these headcanons that I just need to get them all out! So I'll be using this fic/series as an outlet, and I'll include the "relevant headcanons" both in the chapter summary ('Headcanon: Nesting') and at the bottom of each chapter (like I did so for this one! For 'Nest' and 'Nesting'!). I will include my own definition of the relevant headcanons at the end of the chapter, in the event where you guys aren't too familiar with them~ I do also hope that it can give you insight as to why I wrote the characters and their actions as such! :)
> 
> But of course, your own omegaverse is yours to make; there is no "right" or "wrong" when it comes to omegaverse! This is simply my take on my own omegaverse universe, yours can be different! :) Anyway, I'd chat longer but I'm almost late for work so I'll go! :)
> 
> Thank you once again for reading, and if you'd like, you can always share your thoughts and feelings on this chapter down in the comments below! I'd also love to hear about some of your own omegaverse headcanons, so do drop them down if you'd like! :) Have a great week ahead, and take care! Till next week~


	6. You Can Always Count On Noona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's clear who Taeyeon favours the most amongst the little family of three (and a half).
> 
> ✦ Married!ChanBaek, Parents!ChanBaek, Baby!SeKai  
✦ Alpha Taeyeon, Taeyeon as Baekhyun's Older Cousin  
✦ Alpha's 'Caregiver' Behaviour  
✦ Domestic, Comedy / Humour, Fluff

_ “Auntie Taeyeon!” _

The cry was followed immediately by little stompings, and Taeyeon didn’t have time before she felt something, or some _ one, _ absolutely ram into her. The force hadn’t been too strong, of course, it wasn’t something an Alpha female couldn’t handle, but the suddenness of it had punched the air clean out of her lungs, and she couldn’t help but need a couple of seconds to recover.

“Auntie Taeyeon! Hi!” Taeyeon felt a tightening about her knees, and she couldn’t help but let her own lips stretch into a smile as soon as she felt it, eyes glancing down to meet with that of her nephew’s.

_ “Sunshine!” _

Laughter instantly erupted from both parties, Jongin’s giggles carrying with them innocent love and candid excitement, whereas Taeyeon’s heartier one was doused in warm affection and sated longing. It was obvious that both parties had missed the other, the elation evident in their bright eyes and wide smiles, obvious in the taut holds and tight hugs, palpable in the saturated freshness of sunflowers and morning dew.

… Baekhyun felt his heart melt.

“Sunshine it’s been so long! Auntie missed you~”, Taeyeon continued to coo, dropping her grocery bags by her side as she squatted down, arms coming up to embrace her nephew just as tightly as he was to her. Jongin had taken it upon himself to bury his face in her neck, the giggles spilling from his lips muffled as he basked in the notes of morning dew, breathing in the scent he missed.

It wasn’t a secret to Baekhyun, or to anyone on his father’s side that Jongin had a particular for Taeyeon’s scent. Heck, Jongin could (and actually  _ would)  _ spend the entire day in Taeyeon’s arms and not once would he cry for Baekhyun or Chanyeol, something that had Baekhyun surprised; Jongin was only this way with Taeyeon— not even his mother would be able to hold Jongin without the toddler calling for Baekhyun or Chanyeol.

_ “It must be the scent, I think,” Baekbeom had mumbled, stroking a sleeping Jongin’s soft cheek as the toddler napped in his aunt’s arms. His gaze had been so entirely soft, frame melting at the sight of his dozing nephew— _

_ “Of course, I smell the best out of all the aunts and uncles~” _

_ — …  _

_ … _

_ … _

_ “On second thought, it’s probably the brattiness. Jongin’s sweetness had to find its extreme counterpart to balance it all out—  _ Ow!”

_ “You deserve that— and keep your voice down! Can’t you see that your nephew’s sleeping? What kind of uncle are you?” _

…

…

…

Suffice to say that the competition for Jongin’s affection had long since ended, a clear victor emerging from the ashes and proudly wearing her medal (one that was in the form of twin pairs of chubby arms wrapped around her neck and a cherubic little face buried in her neck), displaying it for all to see.

Namely, the Byun-side cousins during family gatherings.

… and more specifically, a certain  _ Byun Baekbeom. _

However, the parade wouldn’t commence today, to Baekhyun’s slight disappointment (he loved watching his older brother sulk every time he was carrying Jongin, only for Jongin to reach out for Taeyeon as soon as he catches a whiff of her scent). Taeyeon was simply dropping by their apartment, paying a visit to her favourite younger cousin and her favourite nephew (and her not so favourite cousin-in-law, but that is a tale for another time).

“Auntie you were gone for so long! Where did you go!” Jongin ended his little demand with a pout, brows furrowing as he clung tighter to his aunt’s neck, the excitement wearing off only to be replaced by innocent upset, “Nini missed you!”

Taeyeon simply smiled, the corners of her lips softening as she tilted her head, brushing back a lock of black hair behind her nephew’s ear. The toddler hadn’t kept his eyes off of her though, gaze focused entirely on Taeyeon’s own, resolute in finding an answer as to why his favourite aunt hadn’t visited them in almost three weeks! Especially when Auntie Taeyeon always visited them once every  _ two _ weeks!

“Sunshine,” she began, tone light and soft, not wanting to upset her nephew as she explained herself, “you know how Auntie goes to Japan every now and then? Well, this time Auntie had to stay there for longer because we had more work to do! So Auntie had to stay there for longer to finish it all, and then only can Auntie come home~”

Taeyeon had kept her tone as cheery as possible, all whilst paying close attention to Jongin’s features, studying the way the little toddler’s brows furrowed even more before relaxing, how his lips pursed even tighter before popping into a little ‘o’, and how his head slowly but steadily dropped onto his shoulder, tilting to the side. It was all the signs that Taeyeon needed to know that Jongin understood, and even though these were the same signs that she has grown to be much acquainted with, her heart couldn’t help but melt just like it did the first time.

“So does that mean that Auntie is done with all her work?” Taeyeon simply responded with a hum.

“So Auntie can stay in Korea for longer?” A smile, a nod.

“So Auntie can stay and play with Nini for longer?” A laugh, and a giggled, “of course, Sunshine. Auntie will always play with Nini!”

…

…

…

Cue bright squeals, a warm chuckle, and an affectionate, doting smile.

* * *

“Alright~  _ Tteokbokki’s _ done!” Taeyeon cried out, the shuffling of soft fur against wood audible as she pitter-pattered her way to the dining table. Both Baekhyun and Jongin had been in the living room when they heard the Alpha call, and whilst the sole fact that it was an  _ Alpha _ calling for a gathering would usually be more than enough for the Omegas to hurry over, it was the distinct scent of home-cooked  _ tteokbokki _ that had the Omegas scrambling.

Both Baekhyun and Jongin had set out the table previously, the Omegas taking it upon themselves to do so as Taeyeon kept herself preoccupied with setting out the groceries. She had come with a bag full of them, probably enough to feed four Alpha wolves, and Baekhyun had passed a worrying comment about how _ “We won’t be able to finish all of this, Noona! Why did you bring so much!”,  _ to which Taeyeon simply responded by ruffling his hair and shooing him out of the kitchen—  _ his _ own kitchen, if Baekhyun might add.

However, it is important to note that this isn’t uncommon; Taeyeon, or any of his Alpha family members really, dropping by with too many groceries. It was in an Alpha’s nature to provide for their loved ones; to protect them, to keep them warm, to keep them  _ full, _ and this was ingrained into each and every Alpha that ever walked the surface of the earth. Despite growing up with this; how his Alpha father would buy double the number of blankets and quilts his Omega mother would ask for, how his father would pack almost an extra serving for Baekhyun to take with him to school for lunch (which was why he was, well, a little on the chubbier side in his high school photos), how Baekbeom would buy two packets of the snack that little Baekhyun had asked for—

Heck, even Baekhyun’s own Alpha spoilt both himself and their son rotten; and considering how Chanyeol was a chef by profession, it was hard to ever say ‘No’ to his food! It was hard to ever say ‘No’ to an Alpha’s offering of food in general, firstly because it would be disrespectful to do so, as it would be a rejection of the hard work and labour the Alpha put into the meal, but also because  _ every single Alpha in Baekhyun’s life cooks so damn well. _

… and he was always a sucker for his Noona’s  _ tteokbokki. _

“Noonaaaaaa,” Baekhyun whined, slumping down onto his elbows as he took in the spread. Taeyeon had prepared not only her signature dish (she even included extra hot dogs and cheese!), but dumplings,  _ gimbap, _ and even beef  _ bulgogi! _ She prepared a feast, and by the entirely satisfied grin on her face, Taeyeon knew exactly what she was doing.

The Alpha only rolled her eyes at Baekhyun’s call, setting down the final bowl of rice (she even prepared  _ rice, _ and had put Jongin’s heap in his favourite yellow bear-shaped bowl!) in front of her nephew’s seat. She was very much used to this, Baekhyun’s whining that is— after all, she grew up with it— so Taeyeon didn’t pay him much mind as she settled down beside Jongin, helping the toddler arrange the pillows under his bottom so that he was at a comfortable enough height to eat.

However, this— as expected— didn’t bode well with Baekhyun, the Omega visibly ruffled at how his favourite Alpha cousin was ignoring him. So Baekhyun took it upon himself to whine even more, neck stretching back and flailing his feet about as he held onto his taut belly, the picture-perfect definition of a distressed-by-first-world-problems-Omega.

“Oh quit it, Baby,” Taeyeon chided, tone light and amused. She hadn’t even bothered to spare Baekhyun a glance, arms and eyes instead focused on filling up Jongin’s side bowl with pieces of beef. Jongin only stared on, eyes glazed over and jaw agape as he watched his aunt fill his little bowl with all of his favourite foods, his awe overwhelming his little frame to the point where his grip on his utensils started to loosen.

“Here Sunshine,” Taeyeon cooed, placing Jongin’s bowl down in front of him and helping him take his first bite. It was only once the toddler had chewed his food and swallowed, flashing yet another bright little grin at Taeyeon did the Alpha move on, but not before returning her nephew’s grin with one of her own and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Picking up Baekhyun’s (bigger) bowl, Taeyeon started to fill it even  _ more, _ because after all, her little Baekhyunnie was eating for—

“Noona you’re going to make me  _ fat!” _ he cried, eyes once again sweeping over the dishes before his expression settled into his signature sullen frown; slightly furrowed brows and a pout plastered on his lips. It was a genuine concern that Baekhyun held, especially now that he was approaching the end of his second trimester; the added chub around his cheeks and jaw and arms and thighs and tummy and his chest—  _ (“... Love, that’s not fat, that’s Sehun’s food.”)— _

Oh who was he kidding, he’s _already_ _fat!_

“I’m already so fat! Why are you making me even  _ fatter?!” _

…

…

…

… Oh boy.

Oh no.

No no no no  _ no. _

This— This wasn’t supposed to hap—

_ “Noona I’m so faaaaaaaaaaat!” _

…

…

…

…  _ Oh dear. _

* * *

“... Is Papa okay?” the question was nothing more than a whisper, the little toddler tugging on his aunt’s pant leg as he peeked up at her through his bangs, eyes wide and lips pursed; worried.

It was  _ endearing. _

Feeling her heart melt yet again, Taeyeon crouched down to be eye level with Jongin before proceeding to brush his bangs back, combing her fingers through his hair and cupping his cheek. Jongin instantly snuggled into her palm, the action done unconsciously, and Taeyeon couldn’t help but press a quick peck on the toddler’s little nose.

“Papa’s fine, Sunshine,” Taeyeon explained, voice just as quiet. She had just came out of the master bedroom, after tucking her younger cousin into bed and wrapping all of his favourite blankets over and around him, and was immediately greeted by Jongin’s concerned, whispered question.

It was quite a feat trying to get Baekhyun back into bed, something that not just her  _ Alpha instincts _ were calling for her to do  _ (Baby needs to rest, he will feel better after he sleeps),  _ but also his instincts as Baekhyun’s older cousin.

After all, this wasn’t Baekhyun’s first pregnancy, and this certainly wasn’t the first time Taeyeon was experiencing a hormonal and emotional Baekhyun.

(His first pregnancy had been  _ worse.) _

_ Oh how Taeyeon remembers those days. _

She recalls how Baekhyun had been such a wreck all throughout the pregnancy. She remembers how the morning sickness had stayed with him throughout the days, wreaking havoc in his tummy and having the younger throw up constantly throughout the day. She remembers how Baekhyun had taken a liking to fried chicken, dipping it in all sorts of weird sauces and dips— Taeyeon,  _ unfortunately, _ now knows what fried chicken and nutella tastes like together, and  _ “I know that you love my cousin, Chanyeol, and I do too, but trust me on this and don’t give in. -1/10, would not recommend.” _ She also remembers just how much Baekhyun had  _ cried _ throughout the pregnancy, her little cousin bursting into tears whilst watching a comedy, in the middle of a meal, as he’s building his nest, and even—  _ “You made him cry during sex?! Park Chanyeol!” _

(But that is a tale for another time.)

She also remembers how Baekhyun had absolutely  _ lost _ it one day, perched on the corner of his bed, half-dressed and entirely wailing into his palms.

The situation then hadn’t been too different from the one at the dining table. In fact, Baekhyun had been crying over the same reason.

_ “Noona stop Chanyeol! I don’t want to eat anymore but he keeps cooking and making me eat and I’m already so faaaaaat! I don’t want to eat I don’t want to eat I don’t want to eaaaaaaaaaaaat!” _

…

…

…

… Suffice to say, it didn’t take long before the dining table was cleared of the feast and Baekhyun was snuggled under the sheets, face pressed into  _ Taeyeon’s _ neck, her fingers combing through her hair and wiping the last remnants of his tears away.

Chanyeol had been brandished to the kitchen, on dish-washing duty.

_ “Baby,”  _ Taeyeon remembers cooing, voice soft and tone light as she cupped her little cousin’s cheeks, prompting Baekhyun to pull away from her neck. The upset had still been apparent, Taeyeon noticing the way Baekhyun still had his eyebrows furrowed and lips pulled into his signature pout, lashes still damp and the tip of his nose reddened, and she couldn’t help but coo even more. Laughing under her breath, Taeyeon placed a quick peck on Baekhyun’s nose, a vain attempt at soothing the irritated skin there, before slowly pulling back and letting a smile tilt the corners of her lips.

_ “You’re glowing, sweetheart, you’re radiant,” _ she continued, stroking the soft skin of Baekhyun’s cheeks as her eyes softened. It was a fact too, whatever she had said, because Baekhyun was in fact glowing; his tanned skin radiant, eyes glittering, and smile beaming— the  _ pregnancy glow. _

… and by God, was Baekhyun—

_ “... you’re beautiful, dear… _

_ “... You’re absolutely beautiful.” _

… and Taeyeon meant it.

She meant each and every word.

For Baekhyun was.

Nevermind the added weight, nevermind the softer arms, nevermind the fuller thighs, nevermind the more supple skin, and nevermind the fluffier cheeks and rounded jawline, because at the end of the day—

_ “You’re lovely, Baby, and nothing and  _ no one,  _ not even baby Jongin, is going to take that away from you, alright?” _

…

…

…

…  _ That, _ and a whole pint of ice cream had been enough to calm Baekhyun down and get him to fall asleep.

Whiiiiiich was why Chanyeol had instantly cornered her after she came out of the room just thirty minutes later, an empty pint of Ben & Jerry’s in her hands and a satisfied smirk on her lips.

_ “Ice cream and compliments, Chanyeol, ice cream and compliments. I don’t even have an Omega myself and yet I know this.” _

Though she does have to hand it to the other Alpha, for he really is a quick-learner.

… because guess who’s entire freezer’s been stocked to the brim with nothing but Ben & Jerry’s?

_ “You learn fast, Chanyeol-ah,” _ Taeyeon thought, dumping the empty pint of ice cream into the trash as she smiled, quickly washing her hands before turning to her nephew. 

_ “Keep this up and maybe, just maaaaaaybe, I can finally forgive you for making Baby cry after calling his developing chest ‘fat tits’ and nutting right after when you were having sex.” _

* * *

**Alpha’s “Caregiver” Behaviour**

_ Behavioural trait _

    * Alphas are hardwired to be the “caregivers” for their loved ones, in the sense where they provide the basic necessities such as food and shelter. Which is why Alphas in this universe are great cooks, and hold jobs that deal mainly with providing for others; food, architecture, and medicine are examples of industries dominated mainly by Alphas.
    * Politics is also a place where Alphas dominate, because they are seen as trustworthy in the eyes of the public; _the interest of the public first, personal interests second_ is a motto that is believed to be shared by all Alphas in politics. However, that isn’t necessarily true as each Alpha is different; whilst the basic need to provide for others is hardwired into each Alpha, the _intensity_ of it differs. Some Alphas are _dead set_ on doing whatever they can to provide the best for the public, whereas some take it as _‘oh well, this will probably help them’._
    * Alphas are taught how to cook since young, helping their Alpha parents in the kitchen and gifts for Alpha children are mainly legos and sketchbooks; things that feed into their _designing and developing _like, “need”.
    * During meals, Alphas make sure that every other dynamic / younger Alpha have their plates filled first and have taken their first bite before they take their own. It is part of their nature (to take care of others) to ensure that everyone has food to eat before they eat their own. _(Which is why Taeyeon here filled Jongin and Baekhyun’s bowls first, even making sure that Jongin had his first bite before she turned to her own.)_
    * _(Also in this AU, Baekhyun’s entire family calls him ‘Baby’, that’s their endearment for him, like how everyone calls Jongin ‘Sunshine’! Idk I just find it so cute lmao Baekhyunnie deserves to be babied!!!!)_
    * (Also Taeyeon and Baekhyun could really pass for siblings irl they look so alike :( Can you imagine them releasing a duet like— brUH. The power?! Their individual fanbases alone are powerful as hell, imagine together! And also, we could have them as ‘SM’s Siblings’ or something like that and them being known on variety shows and the general public as ‘Noona & Dongsaeng’ like PLEASE— imagine the cute content we could have gotten :((( I’m so upset and will always be upset over this missed opportunity!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Firstly, thank you so much for giving this a chance and for reading it all the way to the end! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed this! :) This chapter focused more on Taeyeon and Baekhyun's relationship, and the inspiration for this chapter was a few Baekhyun and Taeyeon edits I saw on Pinterest as I was scrolling, and I've actually always loved the thought of them as "siblings"! Also, the few times we've seen Taeyeon and Baekhyun interact have always been sweet, and really like 'Noona and Dongsaeng', and I just- :((( *sighs* We could have had 'SM's Siblings' or even 'Nation's Siblings' but SM... 
> 
> Anyway, let's just move past that (since there's no point crying over spilt milk)!! In this AU, Taeyeon is Baekhyun's older cousin on his dad's side, and Baekhyun's father and Taeyeon's mother are siblings, which is why Taeyeon is a 'Kim' and not a 'Byun', since she takes her father's last name! :) So in their family, amongst the cousins, Baekhyun is the youngest! Which is why he's always been babied and coddled, and his nickname amongst the extended family is 'Baby' (I just find that so precious omg I'm gonna SOB)! So yeah~ :)
> 
> This chapter was basically plot-less lmao I really just wanted to include Taeyeon and have her interact with the cute family HAHAH. But ye~ And Baekhyun is actually very close to his due date here so... *eye emoji* We're gonna see Baby Hunnie soon!!!
> 
> I would say more but my mind's really a mess right now omg I don't even know why I'm so muddled this morning HAHAH. Anyway, thank you once again for reading and as always, I'd love to hear from you your thoughts from this chapter or this family in general! :) I'd also love to hear any headcanons that you guys have! :) Thank you again, and have a great day ahead! :)


	7. First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Honestly', Chanyeol thinks, 'Baekhyun's lucky I love him so much.'
> 
> ✦ Married!ChanBaek, Parents!ChanBaek, Baby!SeKai  
✦ Headcanon: Body Temperatures   
✦ Chanyeol's Too Sensitive Ears   
✦ Domestic, Comedy / Humour, Fluff, Romance

Chanyeol hated winter.

Well it wasn’t so much of ‘hate’ as it was ‘disliked’, but he believes that he can speak on behalf of every Alpha— both dead and alive— that as much as  _ Alphas  _ detested the winter season, the dislike was not only justifiable, but also  _ mutual. _

Who’s fault was it that Alphas has the lowest tolerance for sub-zero temperatures?

Nature.

So who is at free and absolute will to hate the one thing they were supposed to have evolved and adapted to, and yet  _ haven’t? _

Alphas.

So yes, Alphas can and have and  _ will _ continue to mutter curses under their breaths the moment yellows and reds started to litter the grounds, the moment the breezes became chills, the moment their parents would start to leave  _ ‘Sweetheart, it’s winter! Please make sure Chanyeol layers up and wears his earmuffs whenever he leaves the house, okay? His ears are so sensitive, just like Yoora’s! Take care, and Mom will see you soon!”  _ messages in their Mate’s text inbox.

… Or maybe that’s just the Park’s way of doing it.

Whiiiiiiich brought Chanyeol to his current predicament.

“Love can’t I just wear a beanie insteaaaaaaad?” the Alpha whined, tone pitching at the end as his nose scrunched up in distaste, the warm fuzz engulfing his ears providing a sensation bordering on uncomfortable at best, and outright itchy at worst. The faux fur brought with it memories of Chanyeol’s past, a childhood full of nothing but stubborn whines from Alpha children sporting the same face, feet stomping and hands swatting as their parents vehemently tried to place the twin pairs of earmuffs on their children’s heads, and  _ that _ had him cringing because—

“Oh, quit it Yeol! You’re acting like a  _ baby!” _

—… by  _ God _ was he a stubborn piece of shit.

Chanyeol knows the reason why their parents always resorted to earmuffs, and it wasn’t the fact that they looked cute on their children, no.

(Well, partly.)

However, it was more so the fact that for some reason or another, their ears were and have always been so very sensitive to the cold. Now, Alphas in general were very susceptive to drops in temperatures, always being the first dynamic to huddle around fires or turn up the thermostat whenever they could. Whilst this still applied to the Parks, their ears were the lone outlier in this, because it wasn’t only Chanyeol and Yoora whose ears would turn red (and it wasn’t only Chanyeol and Yoora who would  _ whine) _ literally  _ seconds _ after stepping out of the cold.

Their  _ father _ would too.

Which was why by the time Chanyeol had been born, it was habitual for the Beta mother to absolutely swaddle both her Mate and her children’s ears in cotton, wool, and most often fur. Of course, this didn’t last long enough, not especially when Yoora and Chanyeol began schooling, when  _ fashion _ started to matter.

… but their beanie-phase wasn’t a smart idea, and all it took was a week.

Young Mi could tell that her children weren’t all too happy with  _ their collective decision _ to discard their earmuffs in place of the cooler, trendier, and more hip, more  _ in _ beanies, especially when they would come home and race straight to the fireplace, huddled together with their hands on their ears, cupping and rubbing the reddened skin there.

Yet their stubborness would always win out. Young Mi never interfered in her children’s decisions, firstly because not only could she tell that they took that aspect of her stubbornness and embodied it on their own, but also because they were old enough to make their own decisions.

So basically, both Yoora and Chanyeol’s bad decisions made because of the stubbornness they took from their mother provided the Beta both amusement as well as self-reflection episodes.

_ (Amusement always won out though.) _

So Young Mi would watch, amused smirk hidden behind steam and ceramic, glints of delight shielded behind eyelids dusted a festive gold, and laughter muffled into knitted wool and soft cotton. 

Her children noticed eventually though, her finding the situation hilarious obvious once Yoora and Chanyeol would begrudgingly go back to using their earmuffs, something that happened four weeks into the chill. The first time it happened, where Yoora and Chanyeol had snuck out their earmuffs from their closets and stuffed them into their school bags to bring to school, Young Mi had passed a flippant comment about how  _ “Oh, was it warmer today at school? Your ears aren’t so red!” _ when she greeted her children at the foyer, fingers purposely reaching out to fiddle with their ears.

Both Yoora and Chanyeol would simply huff, eyes flickering away before hurriedly scurrying back into their rooms, but this routine would only last for another two or three weeks or so. It didn’t take long before both kids would start to slip, blatantly wearing their earmuffs as they quickly slipped on their shoes and wrapped their scarves about their necks, the need to not be late taking precedence over their pride. Soon enough their routine would shift back into the one they had when winter first started; Young Mi sending off her children at the foyer, stuffing their scarves neatly about their coats and placing their earmuffs over their ears.

And it became standard, this routine that is. With every winter that came and went, Yoora and Chanyeol would without fail always start it off with whines about how earmuffs  _ ‘aren’t cool! Everyone’s wearing beanies nowadays Ma!’.  _ Whilst their whines, as ironic as it was to say,  _ matured _ with age, it would only take them about six or so weeks before they’d start going back to their earmuffs, and it never mattered how old they got.

Of course, this changed once her children found their Mates though, because Young Mi always took it upon herself to greet her sons-in-law right as soon as the first drop in temperatures hit.

Suffice to say, it took both Yoora and Chanyeol a lot  _ less _ convincing to protect their  adorably sensitive ears.

Chanyeol even  _ lesser. _

“No matter how much you whine and complain about how earmuffs aren’t cool and  _ ‘don’t look good on me’, _ nothing’s going to change the fact that you need them,” Baekhyun continued on, huffing a little as he settled back down on his feet, having successfully and perfectly wrapping the red earmuffs about his Mate’s ears.

Pursing his lips together (for Chanyeol didn’t want to risk pouting, and by extension further prove Baekhyun’s statement true), the Alpha simply huffed out one last final breath as he controlled his features; not letting his eyebrow furrow show as much upset as it did discomfort, and his scent emit petulance as much as it did resignation. He could tell that his Mate found it amusing though, if his snort and chuckle were anything to go by, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but release another grumble as he subtly scrunched his nose, the tell-tale itchiness from the faux fur starting to seep in. 

“It’ll go away Yeol,” Baekhyun commented, fingers coming up to brush down the soft fur, a vain attempt at helping his Mate as hopeless as it was. He had stepped closer then too, sweater-swaddled tummy pressing right against Chanyeol’s own, and it was inevitable that his warmth started to bathe and envelope the two of them too.

Reacting almost immediately, Chanyeol proceeded to wrap his arms about his Mate, palms splaying about the Baekhyun’s lower back and gently coaxing him into his arms. The action was spurred on simply by instinct, the sudden warmth as well as the saturation of baby powder in the air pushing all rational thoughts out of his mind, the Alpha’s body needs of having his Mate close for both warmth and comfort overriding everything else, and it wasn’t surprising.

With their bodies being of the highest temperatures and with them carrying the most amount of body heat amongst all three dynamics, Alphas and Betas tended to gravitate towards Omegas once temperatures started dropping. It was nature’s way of making Omegas more built, more adaptable and stronger. Where Alphas and Betas had their larger builds and heavier mass to aid them in heat generation and retention during times of freezing temperatures, Omegas had their general higher body temperatures to help them out.

This difference in adaptive abilities was most prominent during times of straw huts and deer-skin tunics, where Alphas and Betas used to run amok, fanged teeth sinking into cantaloupes and boars for sport and survival, where Omegas used to stay home and huddled, their children nestled about them and swathed in wool and bear skin. 

Alphas and Betas needed their builds and mass for survival; to hunt and to  _ continue _ hunting, a warm body essential to keep them moving, whereas Omegas needed their higher temperatures to not only keep themselves warm, but the children— tiny little pups blind and deaf to the world— warm too.

Of course, considering how times have changed and civilisation has become much more… well,  _ civil, _ Alphas and Betas weren’t exposed to much, if any activities of rapid body heat generation. Now the closest these two dynamics get to raw, bloody, and  _ fresh _ meat was behind the glass at the butcher’s.

So yeah, Alphas and Betas, whilst still big and mighty and oh so very strong, nowadays tend to crumble at the whisper of a fluttering breeze, whereas Omegas tend to give off confused frowns, their softer features scrunching up delicately, cute noses hiding their smug pride every time they catch their Mates pulling out their winter clothing.

Which was something Baekhyun’s own features were yelling, as zipped as his lips were.

Chanyeol would have taken offense, truly, if it had been anyone else. However, considering how the smug glints and arrogant pursing of lips and the  _ you’re-such-a-baby-I-can’t-believe-you-can’t— _

“— I wouldn’t want your ears dropping off because of a cool breeze anyway.”

…

…

…

Honestly, Baekhyun’s lucky he’s cute.

“— Wha— Yeoooool! You can’t just leave like that! You never even kissed me on the lips!”

“That’s what you get for making fun of my ears!”

“But a kiss on the nose doesn’t couuuuuuuuunt! Besides, I love your ears, you know that! They’re too cute and that’s why we need to take care of them!”

… and that Chanyeol’s too damn whipped for him.

…

…

…

“... Thank you~” a giggle, before a press of lips against a cheek, soft and quick, _ affectionate. _

“... I love you.”

“I love you too, now go to work! You’re gonna be late at this rate!”

“I—  _ You’re _ the one who demanded me to come back just to kiss you, I would have been on the—”

“—Shhhh! No excuses, the restaurant needs you! Now go go  _ go!” _

… and too damn in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! First off, thank you so much for giving this a chance and reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! I truly adore Chanyeol being too whipped for Baekhyun and loving him too much to not give him what he wants (and also Chanyeol loving giving Baekhyun anything and everything he wants!), and just being so whipped for him omg I'm about to have a breakdown AH!!! 
> 
> Anyway, my breakdown aside, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'd love to hear from you if there is any particular part that you enjoyed, and I'm also open to constructive criticism! So if you see or feel like there is any way that I can improve my writing, please do let me know in the comments below! :)
> 
> Also, this update is going to be a triple one! I missed posting on Sunday last week, but that was because I initially wanted to have a whole chapter of Chanyeol giving Baekhyun kisses and showering him in love (like a story where it's divided into the different parts of Baekhyun's body that Chanyeol kisses), but then it got a little too long so I decided to break it up into its different parts- hence the triple update today! :) I hope you enjoy the following two updates, and till next week!! :)


	8. 뽀뽀후에게 뽀뽀합니다~ (Kisses for BoBoHu~)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekbeom will never know just how Chanyeol not only loves his younger brother, but how he bears handles him too.
> 
> ✦ Married!ChanBaek, Parents!ChanBaek, Baby!SeKai  
✦ Chanyeol & Baekbeom Showering Baekhyunnie In Kisses  
✦ Domestic, Comedy / Humour, Fluff, Familial Love

They would always start at his eyebrows.

Baekhyun hadn’t realised why exactly Chanyeol would always go for his eyebrows, especially so when they were in public. He didn’t realise why his Mate just had to press his lips there every so often when they were outside, be it on a date with just the two of them, or with Jongin strapped to Chanyeol’s front.

Heck, it had gotten so frequent and taking place so often that even their _ son _ picked up on it, Jongin even going so far as to mimic his Alpha father, pressing his own sloppy, child-like open-mouthed kisses to Baekhyun’s eyebrows. Baekhyun had found it weird, although not unwelcomed (because which Omega doesn’t like being showered in kisses by their Mate and pup?), but unfortunately found it even weirder to outright ask his Mate _ “Why do you kiss me?”. _

Chanyeol would probably respond with a scrunched face, insulted most likely.

_ (“Love, I’m literally your Mate and I love you and you are too cute and beautiful and my heart will literally _ explode _ if I don’t release all the love I have for you somehow and you’re telling me to stop kissing you? Baekhyun!”) _

Yeah, he was dramatic like that.

… Huh, now that he thought about it, it’s no wonder Jongin cried and yelled how _ “Papa doesn’t love Nini anymore!” _ when Baekhyun didn’t feed him chicken for one day (yeah, even Baekhyun himself didn’t know what he was thinking. _ Them? Going vegan? _ Please.)

Truly, like father like son.

But anyway, past bad decisions and ‘what-the-hell-was-I-even-thinking’ memories aside, Baekhyun truly was curious. It wasn’t so much so the actual kissing that kept Baekhyun wondering, but moreso the _ place _ that Chanyeol loved to kiss. It was always the same exact spot; right smack on the arch of his brow, and it was the same for both eyebrows.

Baekhyun would have let it slide eventually, accepting it as one of Chanyeol’s quirks and habits. However, when Baekbeom dropped by one day for lunch at their apartment and had pressed his lips to the same exact spot in greeting, Baekhyun couldn’t help bluttering out, _ “Why do you guys always kiss me there?” _

… It goes without saying that Baekbeom was definitely taken aback, the Alpha’s own brows furrowing and lips pursing, confused. Baekhyun hadn’t understood why his brother would even be confused, his own curiosity and hunger for answers shadowing his rationale as he continued on, details of how _ “Yeah! Yeol always kisses me there too! The same exact spot! Even Nini does too, Hyung!” _ spilling past his lips as he rambled on to a(n increasingly) confused Baekbeom.

_ “... You don’t like your Mate and your son kissing you?” _

… which only served to further aggravate the Omega.

The banter continued on back and forth in this manner, and even though it had ended off in Baekhyun stammering out a roundabout reasoning of his outburst, the Omega’s cheeks dusted a faint pink and eyes shifting from Baekbeom’s own, the older Byun finally got it.

_ “It’s because it’s easy for us to reach, Pumpkin,” Baekbeom had explained, arms coming up to wrap about his younger brother’s torso once more, palms splayed on his back and nape. The older’s tone was nothing more than a whisper, a murmur, the affection obvious and saturated in the syllables. He had begun scenting his younger brother then, the familiar, comforting scent of baby powder wafting into his nose and staining his scent glands bringing back memories of when the No. 1 Alpha in Baekhyun’s life had been him. _

_ The seven years separating the brothers had awoken Baekbeom’s Alpha instincts much earlier than the standard age, and it wasn’t surprising. All throughout his six and seven years, Baekbeom had only watched on with mild curiosity and childish anticipation as his younger brother grew in their mother’s tummy. _

_ It wasn’t uncommon for the Byun matriarch to have small, chubby little hands splaying over hers in the mornings, her Alpha son (as) sneakily (as he could) crawling over the sheets of her nest and perching himself right by her tummy, eyes widened and breath held as he scrutinised his mother’s features, ensuring that she hadn’t woken up and that he hadn’t disturbed her sleep. _

_ But Baekbeom was just seven, and Mrs. Byun was _ twenty- _ seven, so of course the little one’s tactics hadn’t been polished enough to scrap by the much older, much more experienced, and not to forget the very own mother of the little— _

“— So are you saying you and Chanyeol kiss me at my brows because I’m… _ short?” _

…

…

…

… Silence.

Before blinks, slow in succession, loud in their disorientation.

… because— 

_ What. _

“Urgh— I can’t believe you two! I’m not short! It’s you two who are so _ ridiculously _ tall, Hyung! I can’t believe you still have the cheek to say that to me— I’m pregnant and about to pop any time soon and I’m hungry all the time because all Sehunnie wants to do is eat and eat and eat and all Chanyeol does is feed me more and more food and Nini’s always bringing me lotion after I shower and rubbing it into my stretch marks and I’m all fat and ugly and now you’re telling me that _ I’m short too! I hate you!” _

…

…

…

** _Me, 4.13 P.M.:_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ How do you deal with him_

** _No. 2 Alpha, 4.14 P.M.:_ ** ** _  
_ ** _ Honestly Hyung I don’t even know how I survived the first pregnancy _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~ :) Again, thank you so much for giving this a chance and for reading it, I truly appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This one's a little shorter than the rest, and that's because (as I've mentioned in the A/N of the previous chapter), I initially intended today's triple update (Chapters 7 - 9) to be one full story by itself~ However, since it got a little long I decided to separate it into its different parts! :)
> 
> I truly adore familial love, and I personally feel that sibling love is something that we don't discuss enough! T^T Also, considering how Baekhyun and Baekbeom do have quite a sweet and loving relationship irl (Baekhyun's mentioned before how Baekbeom really took care of him as they grew up, what with them being 7 years apart! How whenever baby asked for a toy his brother was playing with, Baekbeom would give it to him without hesitation and how when baby was in high school, Baekbeom would give him pocket money!), so yeah! I'll definitely go more in-depth regarding Baekhyun and Baekbeom's relationship in this AU here eventually~ :)
> 
> Anyway, once again thank you for reading this and for giving this a chance! I'd love to hear from you if there is any particular part about this chapter that you enjoyed, and as always, I'm open to constructive criticism! I only wish to get better, so if you see or feel that there is any holes I can fill, I'd really appreciate it if you could let me know down in the comments below! ^^ I'll see you in the next chapter~ :)


	9. First Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeouido during the Spring truly is a special place for the Parks.
> 
> ✦ Married!ChanBaek, Parents!ChanBaek, Baby!SeKai  
✦ Chanyeol Being Whipped For Baekhyunnie ^^  
✦ Domestic, Comedy / Humour, Fluff, Romance

It was tradition.

It had initially been something the Parks would do, both Youngmi and Sungjin waking up at the crack of dawn, their eyelids fluttering in time with the bleeding sunshine as they started their day with bright grins and bubbling excitement. They would then wake their kids too, both Alphas nudging away their parents’ hands at first, little brows frowning and plump lips pouting at the incessant fingers combing through their hair and cooed calls to awake, and they would have stayed very much asleep if it had been any other day.

However, the moment the words  _ ‘cherry blossoms’ _ left the lips of their parents, both Yoora and Chanyeol would instantly spring awake, their once dormant frames suddenly buzzing with excitement, lips mirroring the grin their parents had on their own faces.

_ Cherry blossom season. _

Nothing excites the Park family more than the sight of blossoming pink dotting about the Han river, the Yeouido island being nothing more than a blushing garden during the weeks tying March and April. This tradition of visiting the river had first been something between the Mated couple, trips of shy smiles and brushing fingers escalating into bright laughter and tight hugs, dates of lax yet secure holds and scent masking scent, memories of devoted love and anxious anticipation—

_ “This is where I asked you to be mine,” _ Sungjin remembers himself mumbling, eyes distant as he held tighter onto his Mate’s hand, reminiscing the time those words passed firmer lips and a stronger jaw. He remembers how beautiful Youngmi had looked back then, his Beta’s eyes nothing short of shimmering crystals, round in their hope and bright in their love, her smile small in her reassurance and tight in their anticipation, her fingers soothing in their comfort yet trembling in their excitement—

_ “... and this is where you said  _ ‘yes’.”

_ … and he remembers how he wanted to be with her forever. _

This was a tale that never failed to make its rounds every spring, the mated couple being nothing short of giggles and affection every time they stood under the same Sakura tree, palms pressed together and fingers intertwined, posing for the camera their daughter would be holding. Of course, the manner in which it was told differed,  _ matured _ as time went by, as both Yoora and Chanyeol grew out of their baby carriers and their responses changed from  _ “Yeollie wants a Mate like Mama!” _ and  _ “Can I find a Mate as pretty as Mama, Papa? I want a Mate as pretty as Mama”  _ to  _ “Ewwwwwww, Dad  _ stop!!” and  _ “Ohmygod Dad we’ve heard this story before! Next!” _

(Honestly, twelve and fifteen year olds are the absolute  _ worst.) _

Yet even then the Park couple never stopped, not letting their children’s words of annoyance and distaste get to them as they continued recounting their love’s life story. They continued on and on, recounting the same events in the same tone under the same tree in the same pose, faces bright and voices high, affection glowing and love loud.

_ “You’ll understand me soon enough, Chanyeol,” _ Sungjin remembers telling his son, slinging his arm around his developing shoulders before squeezing him at his nape. The younger Alpha had only huffed then, gaze vaguely disinterested and playfully annoyed as he scrolled through the pictures of the same flowers he has seen countless times before, though always regarding each visit like it is his first.

_ “Once you find your Mate, once you find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with… _

_ “... You’ll be just like me.” _

…

…

…

… Whiiiiiich was exactly what happened.

His father hadn’t let him live it down the moment Chanyeol had come up to him after a short jam session at the older’s cafe, fingers fidgety and gaze wavering as he stood in front of his father. Sungjin at that time hadn’t known what was going on; Chanyeol hadn’t done anything that would explain him standing all nervous and blushing and shy in front of—

_ “Ah, uh, Dad, I— I won’t be able to join you and Ma and Noona next week for the trip to Yeouido. I’ve got, uh… I’ve got stuff to do. It’s for school.” _

Which honestly would have sufficed as an excuse at that time, Sungjin of course being a little disappointed that his son was prioritising something above a family tradition, but taking into account that it was  _ ‘a super important project, Dad, and the deadline is literally that weekend itself! We’ve still got lots to do and not much time so that’s why we’re rushing it. I’m really sorry! *sad face*’, _ Sungjin let him go.

… So imagine his surprise when on the very day of the cherry blossoms in full bloom, the very day that the Parks would always make a trip down to Yeouido for every year, every season…

Sungjin sees his son there.

… and he wasn’t alone.

Though he does have to hand it to him, because Chanyeol clearly planned this through. Traditionally, the family would always drop by the park in the early morning, wanting to catch the flowers right as soon as they blossomed and taking them in amongst the fresh air and morning dew. It also helped that everyone else was mostly still asleep, so Yeouido at the crack of dawn would be void of most, if not all tourists, allowing the family to bask in the blush in peace.

However, with how the tradition has now been “broken”, both Youngmi and Sungjin had decided to go a little later, sleeping in a little longer and deciding to go later on in the morning. It was a compromise actually, Sungjin bringing up how at the very least, they would still be seeing the cherry blossoms, but at the same time the  _ preciousness _ of dawn visits as a family can still be saved for when Chanyeol can join them again.

_ ‘... Perhaps even with his Mate too.” _

_ “Baekhyun? Is that your name? Oh my, that’s such a pretty name! You’re so pretty too! Come, join us, I brought some food for us to eat since it’s nearing lunch time!” _

_ “Baekhyun-sshi, are you sure you want my brother as your Mate? You’re too cute for him! Be mine instead!” _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ “So.”  _ a pause, twin pairs of eyes identical to the other watching on as their company sped away. 

_ “School, huh?” _

* * *

Needless to say, it wasn’t long before the _Park’s_ tradition included Baekhyun too, their mornings brightened by angelic smiles and fresh laughter, and with Chanyeol and Baekhyun starting their own family, it soon became something they would do with just the three of them; Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongin.

Though with little Sehun on the way, it was now  _ four. _

Giggles could be heard from his right, Chanyeol basking in the delightful sounds of childish laughter as he took in the splash of pink and white, the blushing petals bleeding into the porcelain sky the higher up his eyes trailed. The beauty of the scenery was unmatched, and Chanyeol would even argue that it only grows more and more beautiful each year.

After all, he had Baekhyun to paint into the picture.

Chanyeol remembers the first time he had brought Baekhyun with him to the park, the same day he  <strike> unfortunately </strike> met the rest of the Parks. He remembers how nervous he had been to ask Baekhyun whether he could keep that day free, their courtship not even breaching their third month at that point in time, yet he still pushed forth with asking him to do so, because—

_ “I brought your mother here on our 100th day, you know? _

_ “She absolutely  _ loved  _ it.” _

—… It was meant to be  _ special. _

He recalls how Baekhyun had looked up and about the trees, neck arched and head tilted as far out as it could go, his eyes glittering in pinks and whites, hidden behind rosy cherub and a scrunched nose. The joy, the serenity were all clearly stamped on his features, Baekhyun’s frame going more and more lax, smile growing more and more tender, more and more softer the further his eyes trailed, drinking in all that Yeouido had to offer. Laughter followed soon after too, Chanyeol remembering the precise moment the Omega’s free palm had come up to cup his mouth, Baekhyun’s build growing tender as he gripped Chanyeol’s hand in the other, breathless giggles bursting out of his chest in childish innocence and genuine appreciation.

… and Chanyeol remembered the exact moment when he himself had thought, warm palm squeezing Baekhyun’s own, eyes lidded and gaze soft, chest tight and heart far too big, how—

_ “It’s beautiful, Yeol…” _

—  _ Baekhyun was beautiful. _

_ “Yes,”  _ he recalls breathing out, tone just as awed, voice just as soft, eyes drinking in the sight of pinked skin and cherubic smiles.

_ “Yes, it’s beautiful.” _

_ …  _ You’re  _ beautiful. _

… and those were the same thoughts, the same words that were repeating in his mind right then, cycling over and over again and burning right into the very forefront of his mind—

_ ‘You’re beautiful, Love.’ _

— watching how pinks and whites drifted laxly behind his Mate, the cotton petals drifting in elegant swirls, a dance rhythmic to the cool spring breeze. Watching how Baekhyun breathed out a sigh, rushed breath a stark contrast to the sheer ground, a contradiction to his soft smile and closed eyes, tightened about the corners and shut ever so tightly about the seams. Watching how his Mate cupped his palms under his swollen tummy, hands rubbing soothing circles about the taut skin, gestures wide in their affection and saturated in their calming.

Watching how his Mate finally fluttered his eyes open, droopy eyes widened and brows raised, lips curving around a little ‘o’ and—

_ … Wait. _

“— Daddy I think Papa had an accident.”

…  _ What…? _

…

…

…

“Yeol I think my water just broke.”

…

…

…

…  _ Oh…  _

_ Shit. _

“... Y’know son,” a deep sigh, a squeezing of napes. “... It seems like Yeouido really is a special place for our family, huh?”

…

…

…

“... My Mate is in labour and we’re about to meet your second grandson and  _ this _ is the first thing you tell me? Dad, oh my  _ God.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! :) As always, thank you for giving this a chance and for reading this to its end!! I really appreciate it and hope that you've enjoyed it~ :) This chapter involved Chanyeol's family more and I hope I gave you an insight into their dynamics (and also how they too are so whipped and so in love with Baekhyunnie!!), both with Baekhyun and with each other! :) As I've mentioned in the previous chapter's A/N, I do adore familial love quite a bit, so I might include more drabbles that involve them in the future! :)
> 
> However, I am the most whipped for Chanyeol loving Baekhyun and adoring him, which is why we have that second part- listen!!! Chanyeol being absolutely in love with Baekhyun and watching how beautiful he is and how he makes everything around him more gorgeous is something that I absolutely LIVE for T^T It's just so adorable!!! But omg enough of me rambling HAHAHA.
> 
> Anyway, thank you once again for reading this! I'd love to hear from you if there are any parts that you particularly enjoyed, and I'm always open to constructive criticism! So if you see / feel that there are areas I can improve in, I'd greatly appreciate it if you could let me know down in the comments below~ :) Thank you, take care, and till next week! <3
> 
> ((Also... BABY SEHUN IS FINALLY COMING!!!!!! AH!!!!!!))


End file.
